Ten Years After
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: (Update chapter 3! Hanya balasan review) "Beberapa anggota dari organisasinya akan datang menculikmu. Mereka ingin memastikan apakah kau adalah Miyano Shiho yang telah menghilang selama sepuluh tahun terakhir," jelas Kudo, "aku mencoba untuk menghubungi profesor, tapi tidak bisa. Tapi, aku sudah menghubungi Subaru-san."
1. Chapter 1

**Doumo, minna-san. Ai-chan come back again *nebar bunga*. Sebenarnya sekarang saya sedang mode ingin melakukan sesuatu karena sedang berada di minggu terakhir libur sebelum masuk semester 5. Setelah melihat ulang beberapa episode dari Conan, akhirnya saya punya ide untuk membuat sebuah fanfic. Dan, terinspirasi dari OVA 9 Conan, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengambil ide cerita dari OVA tersebut. Well, semoga bisa menghibur para readers sekalian. Let's start the movie.**

 **Summary : Sepuluh tahun berlalu, selama itu pula Haibara terus berusaha untuk membuat antidote dari APTX-4869 dan selama itu pula Conan terus menjadi kelinci percobaan dari Haibara. Sepuluh tahun berlalu, Haibara maupun Conan kini sudah kembali tumbuh ke tubuh asli mereka sebelum mengecil. Apa semua akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan tanggapan orang-orang yang dulu kenal dengan Shinichi Kudo? Apakah Haibara dan Conan aman dari teror Black Organisation?**

 **Disclamer : Meitantei Conan is mine *devil laugh* #ditimpuk Gosho Aoyama-sensei**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Haibara Ai/Miyano Shiho dan Edogawa Conan/Kudo Shinichi**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, OOT, Gaje, Typo**

 **~ Meitantei Conan ~**

Ten Years After

Suasana sekolah di sore hari adalah yang terbaik. Ketenangannya bisa membuatku fokus untuk melakukan pekerjaanku.

Perkenalkan, namaku Miyano Shiho. Aku adalah mantan anggota dari sebuah organisasi hitam. Saat aku berada di organisasi tersebut, aku menjabat sebagai ilmuan. Dan karena keterlibatan orang tuaku dalam organisasi tersebut, aku harus meneruskan apa yang telah mereka teliti.

Untuk beberapa alasan, aku berencana megakhiri hidupku sendiri dengan obat yang sedang aku teliti. Itu yang ku pikirkan, sebelum aku tahu ternyata obat yang sedang ku teliti adalah obat yang bisa membuatku menyusut sepuluh tahun lebih muda.

Dan aku berakhir dengan keadaanku yang menjadi seorang anak SD dengan identitas baru. Ya, saat ini namaku adalah Haibara Ai.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, dengan begitu aku kembali lagi ke bentuk asalku sebelum meminum APTX-4869. Aku yang sekarang adalah seorang siswi SMA berumur 17 tahun.

Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, aku terus mencoba untuk membuat antidote dari APTX-4869, untungnya aku punya teman untuk ku jadikan kelinci percobaan.

Sebut saja Edogawa Conan. Dia punya masalah yang sama denganku, karena dia sempat terlibat masalah dengan Gin dan Vodka—anggota dari organisasi hitam—dan dia berakhir dengan dipaksa minum APTX-4869.

Setelahnya, kalian pasti paham apa yang terjadi.

Edogawa Conan, untuk banyak alasan dia ingin sekali kembali ke tubuh aslinya sebelum meminum obat yang ku buat. Ya, tentu saja dia ingin kembali. Pada dasarnya dia punya seseorang yang selalu menunggunya.

Selama sepuluh tahun aku terus meneliti, untuk membuat antidote yang berefek permanen untuk orang yang meminumnya. Tapi, aku masih belum mendapat jawabannya.

Conan—ah, tidak—Edogawa-kun atau mungkin bisa ku sebut Kudo-kun, selama sepuluh tahun dia berkali-kali meminum antidote yang ku buat. Hasilnya? Masih tetap sama. Efek dari antidotenya tidak lebih dari 24 jam.

Dan, atas permintaan darinya juga, meskipun saat ini kami sudah kembali ke tubuh awal kami, tapi Kudo-kun masih tetap ingin kembali ke tubuh awalnya—jika tidak mengecil, saat ini dia mungkin berumur 27 tahun.

"Haibara," suara seseorang terdengar mengaung dalam lab yang sedang ku gunakan.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat siapa yang datang, aku bisa menebaknya. Suara langkah kaki itu sudah terlalu sering ku dengar. Dan tentunya hanya ada satu orang yang berani menggangguku saat aku sedang berada di lab.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu, bukan? Jangan ganggu aku saat aku sedang berada di lab," ucapku segera menaruh tabung reaksi pada tempatnya, ku alihkan pandanganku pada orang yang semula ku punggungi, "dan kau tidak berhak masuk lab jika kau tidak menggunakan jas lab, Kudo-kun."

Ku lihat Kudo tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, "Aku tidak berniat menganggumu. Ini sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang."

Ku gelengkan kepalaku dan menyilangkan tangan, "Sejak kapan kau jadi orang yang perhatian terhadapku? Menjijikkan."

Kudo menatapku dengan pandangan bosan, "Orang bakal curiga jika kau berlama-lama di lab. Tidak menutup kemungkinan para anggota organisasi itu terus mengejarmu meskipun sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu."

"Dan saat ini, tubuh kita sudah kembali seperti sedia kala," lanjutnya.

Aku menghela nafas dan berjalan mendahului Kudo. Semakin lama kenal dengannya, entah kenapa dia jadi banyak bicara.

"Hey, kau tidak peduli denganku?" Kudo mengikuti langkahku. Namun, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan di belakangku.

"Aku sudah mendapat ijin untuk memakai lab di sekolah sesuka hatiku—ya, meskipun aku harus mambayarnya dengan membuat sekolah ini menang dalam lomba sains. Kau sendiri yang memintaku," ucapku melepas jas lab dan menaruhnya di lemari khusus, ku tatap Kudo dengan pandangan datar, "dan aku menuruti permintaanmu. Bersyukurlah akan hal itu."

Kami berdua terus berpandangan dalam posisi yang sama. Lama membeku dengan posisi tersebut, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bergerak terlebih dahulu.

Bertatapan dengan Kudo memang bisa membuat hatiku tenang. Tapi, di sisi lain aku juga tidak mau merasakan hal tersebut.

Pemuda yang selalu berada di sampingku tersebut punya alasannya sendiri kenapa dia peduli kepadaku. Dia berbuat baik kepadaku tidak lain karena memang dia ingin mendapatkan antidote permanen.

Tidak lebih dari itu, jadi aku tidak mau berharap.

"Iya, aku tahu kau melakukannya atas permintaanku. Tapi, bukannya terlihat menakutkan jika kau terus-terusan berada di dalam lab?" kini Kudo berlari mengejarku, dia sudah mulai berani menyejajarkan jalannya denganku.

Untuk kedua kalianya aku menghela nafas, "Ada banyak hal yang harus ku teliti, Kudo-kun. Karena sudah berkali-kali meminum obatnya, tubuhmu menjadi tidak terpengaruh lagi oleh antidotenya. Oleh karena itu aku meneliti hal lain yang kemungkinan berhasilnya lebih tinggi."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Kudo. Untuk beberapa saat suara langkah kami berdua lah yang meramaikan suasana dalam koridor yang sedang kami lewati.

"Aku tahu kau berusaha keras untuk hal itu," Kudo menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala dan mendongkak, "tapi, sekali-kali kau harus pergi ke ruang klub untuk menemui teman-teman. Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu."

Tanpa ku sadari, ujung bibirku terangkat sedikit.

Aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Mungkin sudah lama juga aku tidak menemui Yoshida-san, Tsuburaya-kun dan Kojima-kun. Sepertinya besok aku harus menemui mereka.

Setelah masuk SMA, kami berlima—sebenarnya aku dan Kudo tidak begitu tertarik—sepakat membuat sebuah klub sekolah dengan nama 'Klub Detektif'. Ya, kalian pasti sudah paham.

Di tahun pertama aku memang masih sering ke ruang klub, tapi semenjak masuk tahun kedua mungkin aku lebih sering berada di lab. Walau di jam istirahat sekalipun.

"Aku akan datang ke ruang klub jika ada orang yang menyeretku ke sana," ucapku sengaja tersenyum menantang. Kudo hanya membalasnya dengan wajah bosan.

Ku naikkan bahuku tidak peduli, "Baiklah, untuk besok tujuanku saat istirahat adalah lab. Tidak ada yang lain."

"Seharusnya aku paham kalau kau adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku kenal," ucap Kudo terlihat tidak habis pikir.

Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, ku pikir kau sudah cukup lama mengenalku."

...

"Haibara!"

Satu seruan itu berhasil membuat sumpit yang ku pegang mengambang di udara. Dengan bosan, ku tolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara.

Kudo menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Setelah mata kami bertemu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu akan melanggar aturan, Haibara," ucapnya berjalan menuju meja tempat aku membuka makan siangku.

Ku turunkan kembali sumpitku, "Ya, kadanag ada gejolak anak muda dalam diriku yang ingin melanggar peraturan," ucapku sekenanya.

"Hey, sejak kapan kau ingin menjadi orang yang mencolok dengan melanggar peraturan?" tanya Kudo duduk di depanku—di seberang meja.

Kini perhatianku sukses tertuju pada Kudo, "Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku tidak berminat membahas tentangku yang melanggar peraturan.

Ngomong-ngomong, pasti kalian sudah paham bahwa saat kita masuk ke dalam lab, kita tidak boleh membawa makanan ataupun minuman.

Ekspresi Kudo tiba-tiba berubah, "Kemarin kau bilang tidak akan datang ke ruang klub jika tidak ada yang menarikmu ke sana, bukan?"

Dengan malas ku tutup kembali bento milikku, "Jadi, kau ke sini hanya untuk hal itu?"

Sebenarnya aku tidak serius saat mengatakan tidak mau datang ke ruang klub jika tidak ada yang mengajakku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi orang yang menyendiri. Hanya saja hari ini aku belum ada _mood_ untuk datang ke sana.

"Ayolah, Haibara. Kau sudah terlalu lama berada di lab. Lupakan sejenak tentang..."

Tiba-tiba saja Kudo menghentikan ucapannya. Dengan wajah penuh tanya, dia mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel.

Sepertinya dia mendapat e-mail.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Kudo membelalakkan mata. Pemuda tersebut tetap terpaku pada layar ponselnya. Aku baru sadar bahwa tangannya bergetar tidak kentara. Dengan gerak pelan, mata Kudo mulai beralih menatapku.

Ekspresi itu, jangan bilang...

"Ada apa, Kudo-kun?" tanyaku merasa tegang juga.

Mulut Kudo terbuka sedikit, dia pun berbisik, "Ran..."

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Jangan bilang para anggota organisasi menyakitinya. Oh, tidak.

"Ada apa dengannya?" dengan tidak sabar ku condongkan diriku.

Tidak biasanya aku melihat Kudo seperti ini, jika terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu, dia tentunya akan panik dan khawatir. Tapi, selama ini dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi sama seperti sekarang.

Sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi.

"Ran telah dilamar Araide-sensei," gumam Kudo seperti orang tak benyawa.

Mataku terbelalak, sudah pasti. Akhirnya hal yang ditakutkan Kudo selama ini terjadi juga. Kudo sudah pergi terlalu lama dari kehidupan gadis tersebut. Tidak heran akan ada lelaki yang ingin memiliki Mouri Ran.

Ya, gadis itu memang pantas untuk diperebutkan banyak orang.

Ku tarik nafas pelan-pelan, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Sebenarnya aku merasa ingin mengutuk diriku sendiri karena ada rasa lega dalam hatiku. Maksudku, secara tidak langsung aku merasa bahagia.

"Ran baru saja mengabariku, dia mengirim e-mail ke ponsel Shinichi," lanjut Kudo masih seperti orang kehilangan nyawa.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan terus memperhatikan Kudo. Di mataku, pemuda tersebut sangat terlihat berantakan. Bahkan dalam waktu secepat ini, pengaruh gadis itu memang sangat besar untuknya.

"Dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya memberi kabar bahwa dia telah dilamar. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi."

Nafsu makanku tiba-tiba hilang. Melihat Kudo yang seperti mayat hidup membuat _mood_ -ku menjadi jelek.

"Kudo-kun..." ucapku mencoba tenang, aku pun berdiri, "mau menemuinya?"

Mata Kudo beralih mengikutiku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke arah ujung ruangan tempat aku menyimpan berkas penelitianku.

"Aku punya antidote untukmu. Memang aku masih belum tahu hasilnya, tapi ku rasa efeknya akan lebih lama dari biasanya," ku tarik sebuah laci dan mengambil botol kecil berisi antidote APTX-4869, "ambil ini."

Tanpa berbalik untuk menatap Kudo, ku tunjukkan botol tersebut.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Kudo, perlahan ku putar tubuhku berniat untuk mencarinya di meja yang ku tinggalkan tadi.

Aku terkejut saat tahu Kudo sudah berdiri di belakangku. Matanya tertuju pada botol yang kini ku genggam. Setelah cukup lama hening, matanya bergerak untuk menatap mataku.

"Berhentilah meneliti, aku sudah tidak membutuhkan obat itu lagi."

Secara mengejutkan Kudo berbalik dan meninggalkan diriku dalam kesunyian. Oh, tentu saja aku pantas mendapatkannya. Aku lah yang menjadi akar permasalahan dari masalah Kudo.

Jika aku tidak pernah meneliti tentang APTX-4869, dia tidak akan pernah menyusut sepuluh tahun lebih muda. Jika dia tidak menyusut, dia pasti bisa bahagia dengan gadis yang dia sukai tanpa harus menerima kabar yang tidak menyenangkan seperti hari ini.

Ku genggam botol berisi antidote ini keras-keras. Aku baru sadar dadaku terasa tersengat menyakitkan. Secara mengejutkan sudah mulai banyak tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari pipiku.

Jadi, dalam kesunyian di ruang lab ini, aku meruntuki diriku sendiri yang menjadi orang tidak berdaya. Aku memang tidak berguna.

...

"Ah, Ai-chan, akhirnya kau datang juga ke ruang klub," ucap Yoshida saat setelah aku menampakkan diri.

Tsuburaya dan Kojima serempak melihatku dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk ya, Haibara?" tanya Kojima masih tersenyum, tangannya segera tersilang di depan dada.

"Ku pikir Haibara-san tidak perlu bekerja sekeras itu untuk bisa menang dalam olimpiade. Untuk ukuran anak SMA, otak Haibara-san dalam sains sudah seperti seorang ilmuan profesional," itu tanggapan dari Tsuburaya.

Aku hanya diam dan menunduk. Aku memang sengaja ke ruang klub untuk memperlihatkan batang hidungku, tapi tidak untuk berbincang dengan mereka.

Lagipula, _mood_ -ku masih belum kembali sepenuhnya, aku masih merasa kesal. Daripada nanti aku marah-marah tidak jelas, lebih baik aku diam.

Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa menghadapi sifatku, ketiga temanku tersebut hanya menatapku. Setelah ku rasa-rasa sepertinya mereka terus menatapku, jadi ku perhatikan mereka.

Yoshida dan Tsuburaya terlihat khawatir. Kojima sendiri menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya sekaligus menyelidiki.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ai-chan?" tanya Yoshida terlihat makin khawatir.

Ah, seharusnya aku tadi masuk dengan ekspresi datar. Sepertinya efek tangisanku masih tersisa, mungkin saja saat ini wajahku terlihat mengenaskan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucapku menghela nafas.

Yoshida segera menatapku penuh maklum. Tsuburaya sendiri terlihat tidak terima dengan tanggapanku. Tapi, dia tetap diam saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Conan ke mana, ya? Tidak biasanya Haibara datang ke ruang klub, sekarang saat Haibara datang, malah Conan yang menghilang," seperti tidak tertarik lagi dengan keadaanku, Kojima mulai memperhatikan sekeliling.

Yoshida sendiri terlihat baru sadar bahwa Kudo sedang tidak berada di ruang klub, "Benar juga. Biasanya Conan-kun akan datang ke ruang klub saat makan siang."

"Aku tadi bertemu dengannya, sepertinya dia sedang ada urusan. Jadi, dia ijin untuk pulang lebih cepat," jelasku.

Mengingat hal tersebut membuat dadaku terasa sakit kembali. Wajah Kudo yang tidak bisa ku baca ekspresinya sungguh menggangguku. Dia tidak seperti Kudo yang biasanya. Baru kali ini dia memperlakukanku seperti itu.

Sekali lagi aku mencoba untuk menyadarkan diri. Aku adalah akar dari masalah yang dihadapi Kudo. Tidak heran jika dia marah kepadaku. Sudah sepantasnya aku mendapatkan hal itu.

"Eh, jadi Conan-kun tidak akan kembali ke sekolah lagi?" seru Yoshida terdengar protes, "padahal dia sudah janji akan berkumpul berlima setelah lama tidak berkumpul bersama."

Tsuburaya menatap Yoshida prihatin, "Ya, yang kita bicarakan adalah Conan-kun, dia memang selalu melakukan hal itu, bukan?"

Yoshida menggembungkan pipinya tidak terima. Namun, sepertinya dia tidak protes dengan pendapat Tsuburaya.

"Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana? Cuma berkumpul berempat?" tanya Kojima setelah keadaan di dalam ruangan klub hening.

Aku sebenarnya tidak suka beralasan, tapi hari ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Keadaanku sedang tidak stabil. Aku takut akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak nantinya.

" _Atashi wa pass_ ," ucapku mengibaskan tangan di udara, "ada hal yang harus ku lakukan di lab. Lebih baik kita menunggu sampai Edogawa-kun bisa berkumpul."

Nada protes segera dilontarkan Yoshida, Tsuburaya dan Kojima. Namun, aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, mereka bertiga tidak pernah protes—secara lisan (baca : berbicara)—jika berurusan denganku.

Anak-anak penurut nan baik hati.

...

Malam sudah larut saat aku terbangun.

Sepulang sekolah tadi diam-diam aku langsung pulang ke rumah tanpa dipergoki oleh Yoshida, Tsuburaya dan Kojima. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak akan menarikku pergi—jika saja mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul sepulang sekolah.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku beruntung karena Profesor Agasa sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun agar aku dipersilahkan untuk tidur.

Dengan malas ku benarkan letak tidurku dan menarik kembali selimut yang semula menyibak. Aku mungkin tidak berniat tidur lagi, tapi aku juga tidak mau terlihat sedang terjaga.

Jadi, ku putuskan untuk memejamkan mata.

Baru beberapa menit aku mendapatkan ketenangan, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Ai-kun, kau masih tidur?" terdengar suara profesor dari balik pintu.

Aku tidak berminat untuk menjawabnya, jadi aku tetap diam. Meskipun aku sudah tidur cukup lama, tapi _mood_ -ku sama sekali belum berubah.

"Ada seseorang yang sedang mencarimu, jika kau sudah terjaga, lebih baik kau keluar kamar dan menemui orang tersebut," ucap Profesor Agasa sebelum terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari kamarku.

Aku menghela nafas. Siapa orang yang mencariku di jam larut begini? Kenapa dia tidak datang besok? _Toh_ , besok sekolah sedang libur.

Sambil menarik kaki menuju pintu kamar, ku sempatkan diriku untuk melihat keadaanku sendiri lewat cermin.

Keadaanku terlihat sedikit berantakan, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk merapikannya. Lebih baik begini, agar orang yang menemuiku tidak ingin lama-lama melihatku.

Dengan wajah bosan segera ku buka pintu kamarku.

Aku terkejut saat merasa ada sebuah ketukan yang bersarang di dahiku. Ketukannya cukup keras sampai-sampai membuat bunyi yang terdengar tidak menyenangkan. Selanjutnya, aku bisa merasa dahiku berkedut sakit.

Kudo terlihat panik saat mendapatiku berdiri di depan pintu kamar sambil mengelus pelan dahi yang baru saja dia ketuk. Dengan tampang sebal ku balas tatapannya.

"Jadi, kau ingin menemuiku malam-malam begini hanya untuk mengetuk dahiku keras-keras?" ucapku sebal.

Kudo mundur beberapa langkah dan mengangkat tangannya di depan dada, "Maaf, Haibara, tadi itu benar-benar tidak sengaja," ucapnya terdengar masih panik.

Aku mengangguk memberikan tanda perdamaian. Jadi, segera ku silangkan tanganku dan bersandar di pintu, "Ada apa?"

Gerak-gerik Kudo sekilas terlihat seperti orang tegang. Wajahnya terlihat tidak yakin, matanya menatap mataku dengan siratan ragu.

Setelah lama saling bertukar pandangan, akhirnya Kudo menunjukkan senyumnya. Bukan senyum angkuh ataupun bahagia. Dia tersenyum lemah.

"Tadi, aku menemui Ran dan mengatakan kalau aku adalah Kudo Shinichi," ucap Kudo sukses membuatku terbelalak dan langsung menegakkan punggung.

"Lalu?" tanggapku cepat. Ini benar-benar gila, tidak ku sangka Kudo akan melakukan hal ini saat dia sedang tertekan.

Kudo menekuk bibirnya dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Ran mengakui bahwa semakin aku beranjak dewasa, wajahku jadi makin mirip dengan Shinichi. Tapi, dia mengatakan agar aku tetap menjadi pribadiku sendiri."

Aku terus menatapnya dalam diam. Ini benar-benar gila. Kudo telah membahayakan dirinya sendiri, dan tentunya membahayakan gadis tersebut.

Karena tidak segera ku tanggapi, Kudo pun melanjutkan, "Dia bilang bahwa dia telah menunggu Shinichi selama sepuluh tahun, jadi, kenapa dia tidak menunggunya selama sepuluh tahun lagi."

Mungkin terlihat samar, tapi aku yakin sekali ada cahaya lega bercampur gembira di mata Kudo. Aku bisa mengerti perasaanya. Dia pasti tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban itu.

"Jadi, Mouri-san menolak lamaran Araide-sensei?" tanyaku mencoba untuk kembali rileks.

Kudo menatapku penuh arti. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Untunglah, aku turut bahagia," ucapku santai. Memang ada gejolak tidak menyenangkan dalam dadaku. Tapi, melihat Kudo yang bisa tersenyum membuatku tenang.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kudo tulus, dia jadi sedikit pendiam selama beberapa saat sebelum merubah mimiknya menjadi gugup, "sebenarnya aku ke sini tidak hanya ingin memberi kabar itu."

Oke, perasaanku menjadi tidak tenang setelah mendengar ucapan itu. Jangan bilang Kudo telah melamar Mouri juga.

"Aku mau minta maaf kepadamu."

Oh, akhirnya dia mengatakannya juga. Membayangkan Kudo akan mengatakan hal tersebut langsung di depan mataku rasanya membuatku ngeri. Tapi, sebisa mungkin aku mencoba untuk tidak terlihat gugup.

"Maaf karena tadi aku mengatakan hal yang tidak sopan kepadamu, tapi sekarang sepertinya aku masih membutuhkan antidote yang kau teliti," ucap Kudo gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Aku terbelalak sejenak. Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu stres karena bisa memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Setelah ini akan ku pastikan aku akan tidur dengan tenang. Aku butuh istirahat.

Jadi, agar tidak terlihat gugup aku pun menjawab, "Tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak berniat berhenti dalam meneliti antidote itu."

Tiba-tiba saja Kudo menghambur dan memelukku. Aku tidak bisa mengelak karena dia bergerak begitu cepat. Karena posisiku saat ini yang sedang tidak seimbang, kami berdua akhirnya terdorong jatuh.

Seperti tidak peduli dengan posisi kami saat ini, Kudo memelukku semakin erat.

"Haibaraaa~ kau memang temanku yang paling pengertian," serunya terdengar gemas, masih dengan mode memelukku erat, Kudo menarik mukanya dan mengecup pipiku.

Aku terpaku. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, Kudo pun terdiam. Matanya mulai bergerak untuk menatapku.

Dengan gerak cepat Kudo menarik dirinya dan duduk di lantai. Masih dengan wajah salah tingkah dia menjulurkan tangannya, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

Aku menghela nafas dan menerima uluran tangannya, " _Hentai_."

Seperti tidak terganggu dengan ucapanku, Kudo terkikik geli, "Maaf saja, aku terlalu lega karena kau tidak marah kepadaku."

"Lebih tepatnya lega karena aku masih mau membuat antidote," ralatku menatapnya datar, "lagipula tidak ada gunanya marah kepadamu."

Kudo tersenyum, "Kau memang _partner_ -ku. Terima kasih."

"Kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini," ucapku menatap Kudo penuh arti.

Kudo membalasku dengan tatapan yang sama, "Tentu saja."

...

Suara dering ponsel memekik di telingaku. Pagi hari yang seharusnya menjadi akhir pekan yang tenang diramaikan dengan suara ponselku.

Seharusnya aku tidak menyalakan ponsel saat liburan. Akan ku ingat-ingat ini.

Masih dengan mata tertutup, ku ulurkan tanganku untuk mencari ponselku. Masih dengan mata tertutup juga, segera ku terima panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Haibara!"

Belum sempat aku berkata ' _moshi-moshi_ ' terlebih dahulu suara dari orang di seberang sana meneriakiku. Dari suaranya, aku bisa menebak orang yang telah menghubungiku adalah Kudo.

Dia benar-benar menjengkelkan akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku tebak saat ini jam belum menunjukkan pukul tujuh," jawabku asal, jujur saja aku kesal.

"Untung saja masih sempat," ucap Kudo terdengar terengah, sepertinya dia sedang berlari—terdengar dari angin ribut yang mengganggu speaker ponselku, "kau masih di rumah profesor, kan?"

Dengan malas aku beranjak duduk, "Tentu saja, kenapa aku harus pergi dari rumah profesor?"

"Kunci pintu kamarmu, cepat! Sebelum aku datang, jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapapun. Jika aku sampai, aku akan... ah, nanti saja, sekarang cepat tutup pintumu!"

Mau tidak mau aku merasa bingung dengan kelakuan Kudo. Dia sedang ngelindur apa ya, pagi-pagi sudah panik.

"Ceritakan dulu, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyaku turun dari kasur dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu.

"Aku baru saja mendapat panggilan, dari Vermouth," suara Kudo terdengar semakin samar-samar, nafas pemuda tersebut mulai putus-putus, "ini mungkin terdengar berbahaya, tapi pastikan kunci dirimu di kamar. Cek jendela dan segala sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa dimasuki orang."

Langkahku terhenti, tanganku yang semula akan memegang kunci pintu mengambang di udara.

Vermouth? Dia adalah anggota organisasi hitam, dan dia adalah salah satu orang paling yang berbahaya dalam organisasi tersebut.

"Apa yang dia katakan kepadamu?" tanyaku terbata. Rasa takut perlahan mulai menyelimuti tubuhku.

"Beberapa anggota dari organisasinya akan datang menculikmu. Mereka ingin memastikan apakah kau adalah Miyano Shiho yang telah menghilang selama sepuluh tahun terakhir," jelas Kudo, "aku mencoba untuk menghubungi profesor, tapi tidak bisa. Tapi, aku sudah menhubungi Subaru-san."

Dengan tangan bergetar ku kunci pintu kamarku. Cepat-cepat aku bergerak menuju jendela, memastikan bahwa jendela tersebut terkunci dengan baik.

"Bagaimana dengan kau, mereka pasti juga mengincarmu," ucapku mencoba untuk tenang meskipun jantungku mulai berpacu dengan cepat.

"Aku... tidak usah usah khawatir. Untuk saat ini nyawamu lah yang paling terancam," nafas Kudo terdengar semakin kacau, "aku sudah dekat, setelah ini aku akan memutus teleponku untuk menghubungi Subaru-san. Untuk sekarang, sembunyikan dirimu di suatu tempat agar tidak terlihat orang lain."

Aku tidak segera menanggapi. Hal ini terlalu cepat terjadi. Membuatku mau tidak mau mengingat kenangan saat aku berada di organisasi tersebut.

Saat ku pikir sambungan telepon dari Kudo sudah terputus, aku mendengar suara lemah dari speakerku.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu."

Itu ucapan terakhir Kudo sebelum sambungan telepon kami putus. Mendengar hal itu, hatiku terasa menghangat. Setitik keberanian bersarang pada dadaku. Sekuat tenaga aku berteriak dalam hati, aku harus menjadi orang yang kuat dan berani seperti Kudo.

"Kudo-kun, ku harap kau baik-baik saja."

Dengan segala kewaspadaan, ku perhatikan sekeliling sekali lagi, aku tidak mau lengah. Bisa saja para anggota organisasi sudah menyusup ke kamarku saat aku terlelap.

Jadi, dengan hati-hati aku mulai berjingkat dan menundukkan kepalaku untuk melihat kolong tempat tidur. _Clear!_

Di dalam kamarku tidak ada persembunyian lain selain kolong tempat tidur dan lemari. Jadi, aku mulai berjingkat lagi mendekati lemari.

Tanganku bergetar hebat saat terjulur di depan lemari. Aku bermaksud membukanya, tapi memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya membuat nyaliku menciut.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu. Detik berikutnya ku buka pintu lemari dengan gerak cepat.

Aku hampir saja berteriak saat sebuah futon bergulir keluar dari lemariku. Ah, aku bersyukur itu hanya futon. Dengan begini, lemari aman.

Cepat-cepat aku memperhatikan sekeliling lagi, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang lain di sekitarku. Jadi, dengan cepat aku masuk ke dalam lemari untuk menyembunyikan diri.

Seperti yang dikatakan Kudo, ini mungkin terlihat menakutkan, tapi aku tidak punya jalan lain lagi selain bersembunyi di sini.

Kudo, ku harap kau datang secepatnya.

...

Cukup lama aku menunggu di dalam lemari. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak mempedulikan keluh yang terus bercucuran dari wajahku. Di luar keadaan memang sedang dingin, entah kenapa di dalam lemari rasanya panas sekali.

Karena keadaan sedang hening, aku bisa mendengar suara aneh dari luar lemari. Dengan perasaan was-was, ku beranikan diri untuk mengintip keadaan di luar melalui celah lemari.

Kamarku masih terlihat tenang dan tidak ada siapapun. Apa tadi aku salah dengar?

Tapi, setelah cukup lama hening, aku mendengar suara seseorang sedang berbisik.

" _Code name_ A.I, Adler Irene, tanggapi aku."

Adler Irene? Salah satu karakter di novel Sherlock Holmes. Itu pasti Kudo.

Memang tidak seharusnya aku percaya dengan begitu saja, tapi jika aku terus bersembunyi di sini, aku juga tidak akan aman.

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, aku segera keluar dari lemari dan bergerak cepat menuju pintu—ku usahan dengan sangat agar langkahku tidak menimbulkan suara.

Ku tempelkan telingaku di daun pintu, "Irene menanggapi, sebutkan _code name_ -mu."

" _Code name_ King Arthur, atas petintah raja, Irene, buka pintunya."

Oh, aku akan mengingat ini, aku harus memukul Kudo saat keadaannya sudah kembali aman.

Jadi, perlahan ku putar kuncinya. Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku membuang-buang waktu, tapi aku juga harus tetap hati-hati.

Ku pegang kenop pintunya dan menarik nafas. Dengan gerak cepat ku buka pintunya dan segera memposisikan diri seperti orang siap menembak. Aku tidak berniat bercanda, tapi jika yang berada di balik pintu adalah anggota organisasi, ku harap mereka tertipu dengan trikku.

Kudo terlihat terkejut dengan reaksiku. Di sampingnya, Subaru-san berdiri waspada sambil memunggungiku—aku bersyukur dia tidak melihat aksi memalukanku.

"Haibara," saat ku dengar Kudo menyebut namaku, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku dan segera menghambur ke arahnya.

Untungnya Kudo tidak protes saat aku memeluknya tanpa ijin. Mengejutkan sekali saat ku rasa dia mengelus rambutku pelan sambil berbisik ' _yosh-yosh_ '.

"Kita harus cepat bergerak sebelum mereka datang," ucap Subaru-san seperti tidak tertarik melihatku ketakutan.

Ya, tapi dia ada benarnya juga. Jika kita tidak segera bergerak, itu akan lebih menguntungkan lagi untuk para anggota organisasi.

Aku mengangguk menyetujui. Ku tatap Kudo yang menatapku balik dengan penuh keyakinan. Dia memang hebat. Sudah seharusnya dia merasa tenang di saat seperti ini, dia pasti tahu aku akan ketakutan.

Jika dia yang menjadi harapanku juga ikut merasa takut, tentu keadaannya akan menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

Baru saja kami bertiga akan bergerak, namun kegiatan kami segera berhenti saat melihat profesor keluar dari kamarnya.

"Profesor," ucap Kudo memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?" tanya profesor bingung, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, "Ai-kun, ada apa?"

"Begini profesor..." saat Kudo mencoba untuk menjelaskan, tiba-tiba saja Subaru-san merentangkan tangannya—seperti menahan Kudo agar tidak berbicara lebih lanjut.

Kudo menatap Subaru-san dengan pandangan bingung. Ku lihat dia segera membelalakkan mata. Jadi, aku berinisiatif mengikuti arah pandang Kudo.

Sebuah pergerakan mulut tanpa suara yang ku tangkap dari Subaru-san membuatku ikut terbelalak.

Tanpa di komando, Kudo segera menarik tanganku dan berlari secepat kilat menuju pintu keluar yang sepertinya sengaja di buka. Saat kami berdua akan melewati pintu, terdengar suara tembakan dari belakangku.

Keadaan terakhir yang ku lihat adalah Subaru-san mengarahkan pistol ke arah profesor. Sebenarnya ada apa?

...

Setelah lama berlari, akhirnya Kudo memilih untuk berhenti sebentar di sebuah jalan yang ramai. Dia segera memanggil taksi kosong tak lama kemudian.

Jadi, saat ini aku dan Kudo sedang berada di dalam taksi. Kudo menjelaskan kepada supirnya agar berkendara terus, meskipun tanpa tujuan. Dia sendiri saat ini sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Ah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain," ucapnya terdengar frustasi.

Setelah mengutak-atik layar ponselnya, dia menghela nafas dan menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

" _Moshi-moshi, kaa-san_ ," gumam Kudo terdengar serius, "aku sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Apa ibu sedang berada di Jepang sekarang?"

Kudo kelihatan sedikit lega setelah lama hening, "Untunglah, ibu sekarang ada di mana?"

Kudo menganggukan kepala setelah dia mendapatkan jawaban, "Terima kasih, aku dalam perjalanan ke sana."

"Tolong antar kami ke Asakusa," ucap Kudo sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke aku, "kau bawa ponsel?"

Segera ku ambil ponselku dari saku piama—bahkan aku lupa kalau sedang mengenakan baju ini.

"Matikan ponselnya sebelum ada orang lain yang melacak GPS kita," ucap Kudo sembari mematikan ponselnya sendiri, dia mendekatkan dirinya dan berbisik di telingaku, "tidak menutup kemungkinan anggota organisasi itu tahu ke mana kita pergi. Setelah sampai di Asakusa, kita akan mendapat bantuan dari ibu untuk menghapus jejak."

Aku mengangguk dan segera mematikan ponselku, "Bagaimana dengan Mouri-san?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sengaja dijaga.

Kudo menggigit ibu jarinya dan menatap pemandangan di luar dengan tajam, "Kita bicarakan nanti. Aku harap Subaru-san bisa keluar dari rumah profesor dan ikut membantu."

Ah, Subaru-san. Aku baru sadar tadi aku meninggalkan orang itu tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ku lihat tadi dia mengacungkan pistolnya ke profesor," ucapku mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat di depan mataku.

"Dia, orang yang keluar dari kamar profesor sepertinya adalah salah satu anggota organisasi," jelas Kudo masih menatap gusar jalanan yang kami lewati, "Subaru-san sadar ada bayangan lain di dalam kamar profesor, kemungkinan besar profesor sudah ditangkap."

Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Profesor sudah ditangkap?

"Mereka adalah orang yang pintar menyamar, Haibara. Subaru-san punya insting yang kuat untuk mengetahui hal itu," Kudo menghela nafas berat, "sejak awal aku juga curiga mereka sudah menangkap profesor."

"Mereka..." suaraku terbata, "Profesor Agasa dan Subaru-san, mereka akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Kudo terdiam sejenak. Dia memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas pelan, "Kita tidak bisa berharap lebih dari itu."

...

"Jangan murung seperti itu," ucap ibu Kudo sambil menyerahkan secangkir teh untukku dan untuk Kudo, "Yu-chan sudah bergerak setelah Shin-chan menghubungiku. Untuk sementara kalian akan aman di sini."

"Ibu, apa ibu mendapat kabar dari Ran?" tanya Kudo menatap ibunya penuh harap.

Ibu Kudo terlihat tidak yakin, namun dia tersenyum juga, "Kabar terakhir yang diberikan Yu-chan adalah kabar dari Subaru-kun yang untungnya bisa keluar dengan selamat dari rumah profesor Agasa. Ya, meskipun dia harus terluka karena sempat baku tembak."

Ku sesap isi cangkir yang ku bawa. Aku memang masih khawatir, tapi setidaknya aku lega orang yang telah menyelamatkanku bisa selamat dari kejaran organisasi hitam.

"Kalau sudah begini, semua orang yang kita kenal tidak akan selamat," ucapku pelan setelah lama hening.

Secara bersamaan pasangan ibu dan anak itu menjadikanku pusat perhatian.

"Seharusnya tadi aku menyerahkan diri agar hidup kalian tidak dalam bahaya," ku alihkan pandanganku, aku tidak berminat lagi untuk bertatap muka dengan pasangan ibu anak itu.

"Jika kau menyerahkan diri, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kudo dengan nada dingin, "hasilnya akan sama saja, Haibara."

Aku tidak menanggapi ucapan Kudo. Memang jika dipikirkan lagi, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan orang-orang yang dekat denganku.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Jodie-sensei. Dia sudah berada di Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu karena ada tugas. Ku pikir, Jodie-sensei juga akan segera menghubungi pihak FBI untuk meminta bantuan," ucap Kudo diakhiri dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Baguslah, Shin-chan, gerakmu cepat sekali," ucap ibu Kudo terdengar lega, "untuk saat ini tunggu kabar dari Yu... tunggu dulu, aku dapat e-mail dari Yu-chan."

Punggungku menegak. Tanpa aku sadari aku menoleh penuh minat dan menatap ibu Kudo. Kudo sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami berdua kini menunggu kabar tersebut dalam diam.

"Sepertinya Yu-chan perlu bantuanku untuk menyelamatkan Ran-chan dan yang lainnya. Dan juga, Yu-chan sekarang sudah bergabung dengan beberapa anggota FBI. Untuk sementara Subaru-kun tidak bisa lanjut dalam misi," jari ibu Kudo terus bergerak menyentuh layar ponselnya.

"Menurut penjelasan dari Subaru-kun, Profesor Agasa masih hidup, meskipun sekarang jadi tawanan organisasi itu," lanjutnya terus terpaku menatap layar ponsel sebelum menatap Kudo dan aku secara bergantian.

Segera ku pusatkan perhatianku pada Kudo. Pemuda tersebut terlihat berpikir keras.

"Aku akan ikut ibu membantu ayah," ucap Kudo pada akhirnya.

Ibu Kudo segera menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju, "Kau harus tetap di sini, Shin-chan. Lagipula, Ai-chan menjadi tanggung jawabmu untuk saat ini."

"Pergilah, Kudo-kun. Aku akan baik-baik saja," mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal aku mengatakan hal itu. Pada kenyataanya suaraku terdengar bergetar saat berbicara.

"Tidak bisa!" secepat kilat pasangan ibu dan anak itu berseru serempak.

Kudo menghela nafasnya, "Ibu benar, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kau di sini sendirian. Itu terlalu berbahaya."

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, jadi aku harus segera bergerak," ucap ibu Kudo mulai berkemas, "aku akan meninggalkan ponselku agar kita bisa terus memberi kabar. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalian saat ku tinggal, tolong segera kabari Yu-chan."

"Ibu dan yang lainnya akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Kudo benar-benar terdengar khawatir. Mungkin dia merasa sedikit tidak berguna karena dia harus menemaniku di sini, dalam arti dia tidak ikut andil dalam 'perang' yang sepertinya akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Ibu Kudo tersenyum dan mengelus pelan ujung kepala Kudo, "Jangan khawatir, kita semua saling melindungi satu sama lain," dia beralih menatapku, "Ai-chan, mungkin ada Shin-chan yang akan menjagamu, tapi kau harus tetap kuat menghadapi mereka, ya?"

Aku tersentak. Mungkin sedari tadi wajahku memang menunjukkan rasa takut yang amat sangat. Pasti sangat menyedihkan.

Ku coba untuk tersenyum meksipun rasanya sulit sekali, "Aku akan berusaha. Terima kasih."

Ibu Kudo menghambur ke arahku. Dia memelukku erat dan segera mengecup keningku sebelum dia melepaskan pelukannya. Hal yang sama juga ia lakukan pada Kudo.

"Jaga diri kalian, aku berangkat dulu," pamitnya saat sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

...

Sudah berjam-jam aku dan Kudo terdiam di dalam ruangan ini, dan selama itu pula kami tidak melakukan apapun.

Setelah Ibu Kudo pergi untuk membantu suaminya, kami belum mendapat kabar apapun. Kemungkinan terbesar mereka sudah memulai perangnya. Tidak akan ada orang yang sempat untuk memberi kabar.

Aku yakin sekali bahwa hal ini akan terjadi—para agen FBI dibantu dengan orang terdekat Kudo memburu para anggota organisasi. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka bahwa hal itu akan terjadi secepat ini.

Untukku yang menjadi mantan anggota merasa sedikit takut. Aku tahu para agen FBI tidak lemah—begitu juga dengan orang terdekat Kudo—tapi, organisasi hitam itu terlalu kuat untuk diremehkan.

Bahkan selama aku menjadi anggota di sana, aku tidak tahu siapa akar dari organisasi hitam tersebut—aku tidak tahu siapa ketua mereka. Bukan kah hal itu terlalu menakutkan? Kami belum punya banyak informasi untuk bisa menjatuhkan organisasi itu.

Aku beralih menatap Kudo, pemuda tersebut terlihat meringkuk di kursi. Wajahnya yang sedikit menunduk menunjukkan ekspresi serius—dia sedang berpikir keras. Terkadang tanpa dia sadari, Kudo menggigit ibu jarinya sendiri.

"Kudo-kun," panggilku, membuat orang yang ku maksud menatapku.

Alisnya bertaut serius, "Ya?" jawabnya dengan pancaran mata yang tidak bisa ku artikan.

"Menurutmu mereka akan selamat? Untuk pihak kita yang tidak punya banyak informasi, tentu akan sangat dirugikan saat perang terjadi," aku tidak bermaksud mengkeruhkan suasana, tapi hal ini perlu dibahas juga.

Kudo terlihat sedikit tersentak. Dia menegakkan punggung dan menatapku serius, "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, Haibara. Mereka sudah mau terang-terangan bergerak, tidak mungkin kita diam saja."

Aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah, jika kau pikir hal ini benar," aku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak kalah seriusnya, "jadi, aku akan bertanya. Apa kau siap kehilangan mereka?"

Kudo membelalakkan matanya. Dia turun dari kursi dan berdiri dengan tangan terkepal. Saat mulutnya terbuka akan berbicara, aku menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Itu kemungkinan terburuk, Kudo-kun. Kau tidak boleh lari dari hal itu."

Kepala Kudo menunduk secara perlahan. Tangannya yang terkepal mulai terbuka. Dengan gerak pelan dia mundur beberapa kali dan duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Aku mungkin terlihat egois, Haibara. Tapi, ku harap tidak ada korban dari kejadian ini."

Ku perhatikan Kudo lama, "Benar juga," ucapku setelah beberapa detik hening, "ku pikir juga lebih baik tidak ada korban di kejadian ini."

Saat aku dan Kudo mulai sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, pintu ruangan yang sedang kami tempati diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Shin-chan, ini ibu. Tolong buka pintunya, ada perubahan rencana," terdengar suara dari balik pintu.

"Ibu? Apa maksudnya perubahan rencana?" tanya Kudo sambil berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Kita sedang terdesak. Para anggota organisasi itu benar-benar licik. Ayah mengirim ibu ke sini untuk membawa kalian ke tempat yang lebih aman."

Aku terbelalak. Sudah ku duga semua hal ini akan terjadi. Sekarang aku benar-benar berharap tidak ada kabar yang lebih buruk setelah ini.

Kudo terpaku di depan pintu. Meskipun itu Kudo, aku yakin pemuda tersebut juga terkejut. Kekuatan organisasi hitam memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Seperti sadar dengan keterkejutannya, Kudo segera membuka pintu. Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk ditangkap mata orang biasa, namun aku bisa melihat Kudo terbelalak dengan cepat. Pemuda tersebut merentangkan tangannya tanpa menatapku.

"Haibara, lari!" teriaknya dengan wajah tegang.

Lari? Bagaimana bisa aku lari? Ini bangunan tinggi—gedung pencakar langit. Dan kami berada di tengah-tengah gedung ini.

Jalan satu-satunya untuk keluar adalah pintu di hadapan Kudo.

Tapi, mungkin saja ada jalan rahasia. Jadi, aku segera berdiri dan bergerak berlawanan arah dari tempat Kudo.

Baru tiga langkah, terpaksa aku menghentikan langkah saat mendengar suara tembakan. Aku berbalik untuk melihat ke sumber suara namun pandanganku segera kabur. Detik berikutnya aku merasa punnggungku menempel dengan lantai.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat sampai aku merasa tertindih sesuatu. Ku perhatikan Kudo berada di atasku sambil memejamkan mata, dia terlihat menahan sakit.

" _Yare-yare_ , aku tidak akan menembakmu jika kau mau menurut, _silver bullet-_ kun," ucap seseorang mendekati kami berdua.

Vermouth! Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutku. Jangan bilang Gin dan Vodka juga bersamanya saat ini, mungkin menunggu di parkiran.

Ku cengkram baju Kudo kuat-kuat. Pemuda tersebut berusaha untuk duduk sambil menutup luka dari tembakan yang diberikan oleh Vermouth.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengejar kami lagi," ucap Kudo dengan nada yang tidak bisa ku mengerti.

Merasa disalahkan, Vermouth mengankat tangannya, "Tenang dulu, _cool guy_ , ini bukan ideku. Jadi, jangan menganggap aku melanggar perjanjian kita," dia menurunkan tangannya untuk meletakkan pistol ke sarungnya, "aku hanya anggota, bos menyuruh kami untuk menghabisi kalian berdua."

Vermouth tertawa sambil memperhatikan kami. Aku yakin sekali dia melakukan itu karena baik aku maupun Kudo berekspresi sama—terkejut dan membelalakkan mata.

"Sepertinya bos merasa terancam karena kau terlalu mengejar organisasi kami. Apalagi setelah mendapat laporan dari Gin dan Vodka, bahwa Sherry masih hidup di bawah perlindungan polisi, hal itu semakin membuat bos gusar," ucap Vermouth berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang semula ku duduki.

"Dan tentunya," lanjut Vermouth menjadikan Kudo sebagai pusat perhatian, "sejak Gin dan Vodka tahu orang yang mereka pikir sudah terbunuh di tangan mereka masih hidup, semuanya menjadi semakin panas."

Kudo terlihat menahan geram. Aku sendiri sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tetap tenang, meskipun pada kenyataannya badanku terasa kaku karena terlalu tegang.

Vermouth kembali dengan senyumnya, "Jangan takut begitu, Sherry _, silver bullet-kun_ , bos memang memberikan perintah untuk menghabisi kalian. Tapi, aku punya rencana yang lebih menarik lagi."

Wajah tegang Kudo perlahan terlihat semakin tenang. Dengan pandangan mata yakin, dia membalas tatapan Vermouth, "Apa rencanamu?"

Vermouth terlihat begitu puas dengan tanggapan dari Kudo. Perlahan dia turun dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Kudo.

"Ikut aku, jika kalian ingin hidup lebih lama lagi," ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Kudo terlihat sangat tenang, tanpa berkedip sama sekali dia terus memperhatikan Vermouth yang balas menatapnya. Setelah cukup lama dalam posisi tersebut, Kudo menganggukan kepalanya,

"Vermouth, bukannya bos memberi perintah agar segera menghabisi mereka berdua?"

Suara yang begitu tidak ingin ku dengar menggema dalam ruangan ini, tidak perlu melihat siapa orang tersebut, aku bisa tahu siapa orangnya.

Vermouth sendiri terlihat sedikit terkejut sebelum dia berbalik untuk menatap Gin yang sedang berdiri di pintu sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah Kudo.

Senyum khas dari Gin tersungging, "Aku tidak menyangka akan melakukan kejahatan yang sama padamu.. Kudo Shinichi."

Mata Gin beralih menatapku, "Dan juga, aku tidak menyangka, Sherry, kau akan bekerja sama dengan polisi dan FBI untuk menghancurkan kami."

"Tunggu dulu, Gin. Aku yang menemukan mereka pertama kali, biarkan aku berbicara dengan mereka," ucap Vermouth terdengar seperti membela kami, tapi apapun itu, aku yakin dia melakukannya demi kepentingannya sendiri.

Dengan begitu, mata Gin kini beralih menatap Vermouth. Dua orang tersebut terus bertatapan. Membuat keadaan di dalam ruangan ini menjadi lebih tegang lagi. Cukup lama hening, dan selama itu pula Gin terus menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Kudo.

Pelan-pelan tangan Kudo bergerak mendekati tanganku. Dia terlihat berusaha untuk tidak melakukan gerakan kentara agar perhatian Gin tidak teralihkan dari Vermouth.

Kudo segera meremas tanganku saat tangannya berhasil menggenggam tanganku. Perhatiannya terus tertuju pada Gin—sesekali melirik ke arah Vermouth. Tapi, dari remasan tangannya, aku yakin dia berusaha untuk memberiku kode agar bersiap-siap untuk lari bersamanya.

Sebuah tarikan tiba-tiba memaksaku untuk berdiri dan mengikuti gerakan orang yang telah menarikku. Masih dengan memegangi luka tembaknya, Kudo memutar tubuhnya dan memelukku.

Suara tembakan terdengar berkali-kali sebelum aku mendengar suara pecahan kaca. Detik berikutnya aku merasa mengambang di udara—dan ternyata aku memang sedang mengambang di udara.

"Haibara, naik punggungku, cepat!" perintah Kudo, dia sendiri sibuk menyiapkan sabuk yang dibuat oleh profesor.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, aku segera bergerak ke punggung Kudo. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya—bahkan aku terlalu _shock_ untuk bisa paham dengan hal yang sedang terjadi.

"Pegangan yang erat. Jangan sampai terlempar!" sekali lagi Kudo bertertiak.

Ku peluk erat Kudo. Karena terlalu takut untuk melihat kenyataan yang akan terjadi, aku memejamkan mata.

Aku bisa mendengar suara dahan pohon patah dan suara dedaunan yang bergesekan kasar. Setelahnya aku bisa mendengar suara bola pecah.

Kudo tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk memelukku. Aku bisa merasa pelukan Kudo semakin erat sebelum suara mengerikan terdengar. Tidak perlu membuka mata aku pun tahu, punggung Kudo baru saja beradu dengan tanah.

Tubuhku terasa kaku setelah jatuh dari lantai tinggi gedung pencakar langit dan terkena dahan ranting yang menggores kulit. Segera ku buka mata untuk melihat keadaan Kudo.

Harusnya aku tidak terkejut, namun aku masih saja terkejut. Tentu saja keadaan Kudo lebih parah dari aku. Dia telah melindungiku sejak kami berdua terjun dari gedung tadi.

Air mataku menetes ketika memperhatikan Kudo tidak bergerak sama sekali. Jangan bilang, gara-gara aku Kudo...

"Kudo-kun," gumamku mencoba memanggil namanya, "bangun, ku mohon."

Aku mulai mencoba mengguncang bahunya. Namun, tidak ada tanggapan dari Kudo. Dengan tangan bergetar ku coba untuk mencari denyut nadi di tangan Kudo. Mungkin karena aku gugup, aku belum juga menemukannya.

Terus ku tekankan tanganku pada pergelangan tangan Kudo, namun aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Ku gigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan isak, "Kudo-kun!"

 **~ Tsuzuku ~**

 **Akhirnya saya melakukannya juga *plak*. Pada awalnya saya ingin membuat one-shot untuk cerita ini, tapi sepertinya jalan cerita yang ada di dalam kepala saya masih terlalu panjang untuk dijadikan one-shot. Kemungkinan, akan saya jadikan 2 chapter saja, kalaupun chapter depan masih banyak hal yang harus saya ceritakan, maka akan ada 3 chapter untuk fic ini. Well, yang pastinya mohon dukungannya untuk kelanjutan fanfic ini. Dengan hormat, saya minta untuk mereview ceritanya. Siapa tahu ada beberapa hal yang kurang, saya akan mencoba memperbaikinya. Sekali lagi, *nunduk dalem-dalem* yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **P**

 **L**

 **E**

 **A**

 **S**

 **E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : Sepuluh tahun berlalu, selama itu pula Haibara terus berusaha untuk membuat antidote dari APTX-4869 dan selama itu pula Conan terus menjadi kelinci percobaan dari Haibara. Sepuluh tahun berlalu, Haibara maupun Conan kini sudah kembali tumbuh ke tubuh asli mereka sebelum mengecil. Apa semua akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan tanggapan orang-orang yang dulu kenal dengan Shinichi Kudo? Apakah Haibara dan Conan aman dari teror Black Organisation?**

 **Disclamer : Meitantei Conan is mine *devil laugh* #ditimpuk Gosho Aoyama-sensei**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Haibara Ai/Miyano Shiho dan Edogawa Conan/Kudo Shinichi**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, OOT, Gaje, Typo**

 **~ Meitantei Conan ~**

Ten Years After

"Kudo-kun," gumamku mencoba memanggil namanya, "bangun, ku mohon."

Aku mulai mengguncang bahunya. Namun, tidak ada tanggapan dari Kudo. Dengan tangan bergetar ku coba untuk mencari denyut nadi di tangan Kudo. Mungkin karena aku gugup, aku belum juga menemukannya.

Terus ku tekankan tanganku pada pergelangan tangan Kudo, namun aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Ku gigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan isak, "Kudo-kun!"

"Sesak, Haibara," gumam Kudo masih dengan mata tertutup, "aku masih hidup, tenang saja."

Tanpa ku sadari, ku cengkram baju yang dikenakan Kudo. Sekali lagi ku perhatikan pemuda tersebut, memang terlihat lemah, tapi dia masih bernafas. Kemungkinan besar karena benturan tadi dia terlalu kaget sehingga membuat jantungnya sempat terhenti.

Ku hapus air mata di pipiku dan bergerak turun dari atas Kudo. Meskipun tidak separah Kudo, tapi badanku terasa sakit sekali. Bagaimanapun juga, Kudo telah menyelamatkanku sampai sejauh ini. Aku harus membalasnya.

"Ah, sial. Dadaku terasa sesak sekali," ucap Kudo mencengkram baju dibagian dadanya.

Kali ini ku perhatikan Kudo baik-baik. Mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tidak ada darah sama sekali—ada pun hanya luka lecet. Dia sedang sesak, kemungkinan karena tulang rusuk atau punggungnya bergeser.

"Kudo-kun, apa ada tulangmu yang patah?" tanyaku memastikan. Harusnya aku sendiri yang memeriksanya, tapi aku masih takut untuk menyentuh Kudo.

Kudo mencoba mengatur nafasnya, "Untungnya tidak, tapi untuk sementara aku tidak bisa bergerak."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "Akan ku bantu duduk, jika terus tiduran, rasa sesakmu tidak akan kunjung hilang."

Kudo merentangkan satu tangannya. Aku segera menggapai tangan tersebut dan ku genggam. Pelan-pelan ku tarik Kudo dengan sebelah tanganku menopang punggungnya.

Aku bergerak, menempatkan diriku agar bisa menidurkan kepala Kudo di pangkuanku. Setidaknya letak kepala Kudo harus lebih tinggi dari dadanya, aku berencana menyeretnya ke pohon agar dia bisa bersandar. Tapi, setelah melihat dia merasa kesakitan saat ku papah tadi membuatku membatalkan

"Luka tembak dari Vermouth tadi memperparah keadaan," tangan Kudo bergerak dan kembali menutupi luka tembaknya.

Ku perhatikan baik-baik, aku baru ingat tadi Kudo sempat tertembak, "Kita harus segera mengeluarkan pelurunya."

Kudo menggelengkan kepalanya,"Vermouth memang menembakku, tapi dia hanya berniat melukaiku agar menurut. Dia sengaja mengarahkan tembakannya agar menggores kulitku saja."

Itu kabar baiknya. Setidaknya aku tidak harus meninggalkan Kudo untuk mencari peralatan untuk membedah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Haibara?" tanya Kudo baru ku sadari, dia memperhatikanku.

Aku ingin berkata bahwa tidak ada yang baik-baik saja dari semua yang baru saja ku lalui. Bagaimana bisa aku berkata dikejar organisasi hitam dengan melibatkan banyak orang adalah hal yang baik.

"Setidaknya aku masih bernafas sampai sekarang," ucapku tersenyum lemah.

Kudo mendengus ikut tersenyum, "Benar juga. Tadi itu memang gila, tapi aku tidak punya ide lain. Maaf jika caraku terlalu kasar bagimu."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak masalah. Lagipula kamu sudah sekuat tenaga melindungiku. Terima kasih."

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan? Aku akan melindungimu," ucap Kudo menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana, "kita harus memberi kabar kepada ibu terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya kita butuh pertolongan untuk mengobati lukamu dan lukaku."

Kudo sibuk dengan ponsel yang ditinggalkan ibunya. Selama Kudo sibuk, aku tidak berniat untuk mengganggu pemuda tersebut. Dibandingkan dengan Kudo, aku sama sekali tidak andil dalam menghadapi masalah ini.

Aku hanya seorang beban. Bahkan untuk menghadapi musuh yang sudah ku kenal lama, harusnya aku bisa lebih tenang.

Tidak, aku tidak bisa tenang, karena sudah kenal mereka sejak lama, aku lebih tahu tentang kekuatan mereka. Dan itu membuatku takut. Kadang, mengetahui sesuatu memang lebih menakutkan daripada tidak mengetahuinya.

Kebenaran memang kadang menakutkan, bukan?

"Keadaan di sana, mereka memang sedang terdesak," ucap Kudo menatap layar ponsel tajam, "ibu tidak janji akan bisa mengirimkan bantuan."

Ini memang akan terjadi, ya memang. Sekali lagi, aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan menjadi buruk dalam waktu singkat.

"Tapi, kabar baiknya, belum ada korban dari kejadian ini," lanjut Kudo menghela nafas dan kembali menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku, "kita tidak boleh berharap lebih dari itu. Lagipula, Ran dan yang lainnya juga sudah berada di tempat yang aman."

Aku terdiam dan berpikir, "Benar juga, sekarang kita bisa lebih fokus dengan keadaan kita sendiri," ku tatap Kudo serius, "apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?"

Saat setelah itu, tiba-tiba terdengar ada suara gemerisik dari semak-semak. Aku dan Kudo refleks memutar kepala ke sumber suara. Disana, tidak ada siapapun.

"Haibara, lari," bisik Kudo dengan lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari semak-semak tadi.

Ku cengkram baju Kudo, "Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu," gumamku penuh dengan penekanan namun dengan nada yang lirih.

"Percayalah padaku, mereka tidak akan membunuhku jika kau lari. Mereka akan menjadikanku tawanan sama seperti profesor," ucap Kudo berusaha duduk, setelah berhasil dia mencengkram lenganku, "mereka akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak lari."

Suara berisik semak-semak semakin terdengar mendekat. Orang tersebut pasti sudah bisa mendengarkan percakapanku dengan Kudo.

Kudo sendiri terus menatapku. Dia mungkin berusaha untuk menggangguku dengan tatapannya. Tapi, aku tidak akan terganggu. Dia sudah ditargetkan oleh bos organisasi hitam. Jadi, tidak mungkin dia akan selamat jika dia tertangkap.

Ku gigit bibir bawahku. Sambil memejamkan mata ku peluk Kudo erat-erat, "Tidak mau!" teriakku sekuat tenaga.

"Kudo, apa itu kau?"

Mendengar suara yang cukup familiar membuatku mendongkak untuk menatap sumber suara. Kudo melakukan hal yang sama.

Di sana, berdiri seorang Hattori Heiji. Aku mengenal orang itu, dia adalah teman Kudo—dia juga seorang detektif. Dan, dia adalah salah satu orang yang tahu identitasku—juga Kudo—yang telah menyusut 10 tahun lebih muda.

"Hattori?" ucap Kudo setelah keadaan hening cukup lama.

Hattori menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dia terlihat kikuk, "Apa aku menganggu kalian?"

Dengan cepat ku lepas pelukanku dari Kudo dan ku tarik diriku kembali untuk duduk. Aku berdehem setelahnya. Kudo sendiri terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kudo tidak tertatik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hattori.

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Hattori segera bergerak memutar tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, "Syukurlah kalian masih hidup," ucapnya duduk di samping Kudo, "tadi itu gila sekali waktu kau meloncat dari gedung itu."

Alis Kudo bertautan, "Kau melihatnya?"

Hattori mengangguk dan mulai tertarik untuk mengobati luka Kudo, "Aku menyelinap saat wanita itu lengah. Sedikit nekat, tapi untungnya berhasil."

"Kau bisa keluar dari tempat itu meskipun ada Vermouth dan Gin?" tanya Kudo tidak percaya.

"Sedikit menakutkan saat setelah kau terjun. Mereka melakukan baku tembak. Untungnya mereka tidak meneruskannya," jelas Hattori sambil melilitkan perban pada luka Kudo, "yang membuatku terkejut, kenapa kau masih bisa hidup?" pemuda itu menatap Kudo bosan.

Kudo membalas tatapan tersebut dengan ekspresi yang sama, "Kau lebih suka aku mati?"

"Bukan begitu," Hattori mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatapku dan mengangkat kotak P3K-nya, "mau ku obati sekalian?"

Aku menggeleng tanpa semangat, "Aku bisa mengobati diriku sendiri," ucapku mengambil kotak tersebut, "kau punya obat anti nyeri? Kudo membutuhkannya."

Hattori menatap kotak yang dia bawa dengan ragu, "Aku tidak yakin ada obat itu, tapi mungkin saja ada. Kau yang lebih tahu, kan?"

Ku tatap datar—dan sengaja lama—pada Hattori sebelum aku tertarik untuk mengorek isi dari kotak tersebut. Setelah melihat beberapa obat, akhirnya aku menemukannya.

"Tolong bantu Kudo untuk meminum obatnya. Aku akan merawat lukaku sebentar," ucapku memberikan obatnya pada Hattori.

Hattori menerima obat tersebut, namun matanya menatap Kudo dengan pandangan menggoda, "Kau mau aku yang membantumu minum obat atau..."

"Tidak usah berpikir aneh-aneh," ucapku tidak sengaja berbicara secara bersamaan dengan Kudo. Membuatku dan Kudo saling berpandangan bosan.

Aku mengisyaratkan agar Hattori menggantikanku memangku kepala Kudo. Dia mengikuti intruksiku. Dengan begini aku bisa membebaskan diri dan mengobati lukaku.

Setelah berhasil menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Hattori, Kudo segera berbicara, "Hattori, ceritakan padaku apa yang kau tahu."

Mimik muka Hattori menjadi serius, "Sebenarnya tadi aku bersama dengan ibu dan ayahmu, tapi karena kami sedang terdesak, mereka mengirimku untuk menyembunyikan kalian ke tempat yang lebih aman lagi."

Pemuda tersebut pun melanjutkan, "Sayangnya si wanita dari organisasi itu sudah menemukan kalian terlebih dahulu."

Kudo sendiri sudah berada dalam mode seriusnya, "Sejauh itu aku sudah tahu. Bagaimana dengan Ran? Sekarang dia berada di mana?"

"Ah, _ano nee-chan_ sedang bersama dengan temannya, si anak Suzuki itu. Bersama dengan _ossan,_ nanti malam mereka akan pergi berlibur ke Hawaii. Tentunya mereka tidak tahu menahu tentang perang ini."

Mata Kudo terlihat menciut, dia sedang berpikir keras, "Apa tidak terlalu beresiko melakukan hal itu? Kau yakin anggota organisasi tidak akan mengejar mereka?"

"Mungkin memang tidak ada jaminan untuk keamanannya, tapi ku pikir anggota organisasi itu lebih memfokuskan diri untuk mengejarmu daripada mengejar mereka," ucap Hattori, dalam hati aku menyetujuinya.

Vermouth dan Gin sudah berhasil menemukanku sebelumnya. Jadi, mereka akan lebih memfokuskan diri untuk mencariku.

"Untuk sementara lebih baik kita fokuskan pada diri kita sendiri. Para FBI dan yang lainnya juga lebih memilih untuk melindungi kita, daripada kita membuat mereka semakin sulit..."

Kudo segera memotong ucapanku, "Kau benar," matanya kini menatap Hattori, "kau sudah punya rencana, Hattori?"

Orang yang bersangkutan segera menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan angkuh, "Tentu saja, aku sudah menemukan tempat yang aman untuk kalian. Ya, tapi mungkin hanya sementara."

Ku tutup kotak P3K dan ikut menatap Hattori, "Baiklah, kita harus segera bergerak. Tapi, harus tetap waspada. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Vermouth atau Gin sedang mengawasi pergerakan kita saat ini."

Hattori mengemasi kotak P3K-nya dan segera berseru, " _Yosh_! Karena Kudo sedang dalam keadaan..."

"Aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri. Tapi mungkin aku tidak akan bisa jalan cepat," potong Kudo bergerak untuk duduk, "kau bawa mobil, Hattori?"

Hattori menatap Kudo dengan bosan, "Jangan bercanda, bagaimana bisa aku punya mobil? Aku baru saja bekerja tidak lebih dari lima tahun."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau menyelamatkanku dan Haibara? Memang menggunakan taksi cukup aman, tapi kita akan lebih mudah untuk diikuti," jelas Kudo memijat kakinya terlebih dahulu sebelum berdiri.

Kudo beralih menatapku dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Haibara? Tidak ada luka serius, kan?"

Ku hiraukan uluran tangan dari Kudo, aku pun berdiri sambil memejamkan mata, "Lebih baik kau khawatir dengan keadaanmu sendiri, Kudo-kun."

Aku paham betul baik Kudo maupun Hattori sedang memandanganku dengan tatapan bosan. Aku bisa merasakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan datang dari aura dua orang yang sedang berada di dekatku tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja, dalam keadaan hening, terdengar suara semak-semak yang saling bergesekan. Di dengar dari suaranya, bisa dipastikan sedang ada orang yang berlari menuju arah kami berada.

Kami bertiga reflek menatap ke sumber suara. Bahkan tanpa aku sadari Hattori sudah mengambil pistolnya dan berpose menembak ke sumber suara.

"Kudo, pergilah, aku akan mengulur waktu agar kau bisa pergi cukup jauh," ucapnya tetap fokus ke depan.

Kudo terus menatap ke sumber suara, "Jangan gegabah, Hattori, jika kau tertangkap, tidak ada jaminan kau akan selamat."

Hattori hanya berdecak. Namun, dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Sepertinya dia memang sedang membutuhkan bantuan dari Kudo meskipun keadaan Kudo saat ini tidak bisa diandalkan. Ya, ku pikir lebih baik kita tetap bersama. Hal itu lebih menguntungkan.

"Haibara, sembunyilah di semak-semak. Jangan terlalu jauh dariku, tapi pastikan kau berada di jarak aman," ucap Kudo menatapku.

"Aku mengerti," jawabku tidak ingin protes.

Aku mungkin akan memberikan beban pada Kudo jika aku terus berada di dekatnya. Dia sudah mendapatkan luka cukup parah karena telah melindungiku sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan menjadi orang egois untuk terus membebani Kudo.

Jadi, aku mundur beberapa langkah dan bersembunyi di balik semak yang cukup rimbun. Dari tempatku, aku masih bisa memperhatikan Kudo dan Hattori. Dua pemuda itu terlihat sedang berbincang.

"Turunkan pistolmu," terdengar suara dari kejauhan. Suara berisik semak-semak kini sudah berhenti.

"Siapa di sana?" teriak Hattori bersiap untuk membidik.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi," ucap seseorang yang keluar dari balik semak-semak, Subaru-san, "sebaiknya kita segera pergi. Aku bawa mobil."

Hattori menurunkan pistolnya. Kudo sendiri terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Subaru-san.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu, Subaru-san?" tanya Kudo masih dengan ekspresi awalnya.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja, untungnya luka tembak yang ku terima tidak mengenai bagian vital," ucap Subaru-san memperhatikan sekeliling, "dimana gadis itu?"

Kudo sedikit tersentak sebelum memperhatikan semak-semak tempat aku bersembunyi, "Haibara, keluarlah. Kita harus bergegas."

Tanpa ragu, aku segera menampakkan diriku. Subaru-san terlihat memperhatikanku sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Kudo.

"Sejauh ini anggota organisasi itu sudah berhasil melacak keberadaan kalian berdua, tapi sebelum aku ke sini, aku telah menyempatkan diri untuk melihat sekeliling kota," jelas Subaru-san terlampau serius.

"Mereka mungkin berpikir setelah terjun dari gedung, kalian akan segera mendapat pertolongan dan bergerak kembali untuk melarikan diri. Jadi, untuk sekarang kita akan tetap bersembunyi di daerah Asakusa," lanjutnya.

Baik Kudo maupun Hattori terlihat berpikir. Apa yang telah dikatakan Subaru-san memang ada benarnya juga. Melihat sejak awal Kudo telah bergerak dengan cepat dalam menghadapi kasus ini, kemungkinan besar mereka juga akan berpikir beberapa langkah ke depan.

Para anggota organisasi adalah orang yang hati-hati. Mereka pasti akan memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan. Melihat kebiasaan mereka, sudah dipastikan mereka akan bergerak untuk mencari ke tempat lain.

"Memang benar kita akan aman di kota ini untuk sementara, tapi tidak mungkin kita akan menempati ruangan di gedung tinggi itu, kan?" tanyaku untuk sekedar memastikan.

Demi keselamatanku dan Kudo, aku harap tempatnya tidak berada di tempat tinggi lagi. Membayangkan Kudo akan melompat seperti tadi, rasanya seperti melihat film horor saat tengah malam.

Ah, tentunya aku tidak akan membiarkan Kudo melakukan hal gila itu lagi.

"Aku sudah menyewakan apartemen untuk persembunyian kita selanjutnya," jawab Subaru-san.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Lebih baik kita segera bergerak. Ku pikir Ku— _eto_ —Conan juga butuh istirahat," seru Hattori terlampau bersemangat.

Tanpa banyak komentar, kami bertiga segera bergerak mengikuti langkah Subaru-san. Aku memang tidak mendapatkan luka seburuk Kudo, tapi ku harap aku bisa beristirahat juga. Dengan tenang dan cukup lama.

...

"Eh, Subaru-san, apa tidak salah kau memilih apartemen ini?" tanya Kudo ketika kami berempat sampai di depan gedung apartemen.

Biar ku jelaskan posisi kami saat ini.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, kami berempat berjalan ke gedung apartemen karena tempat parkir dan kamarnya berada di gedung yang berbeda.

Dan, kami berempat sekarang mendongkak bingung ke arah bangunan di depan kami—lebih tepatnya kami bertiga yang bingung.

Subaru-san hanya menatap datar bangunan di depan kami sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kudo, "Bukannya lebih baik kita memilih apartemen yang keamanannya terjamin?"

Benar juga. Setelah pintu masuk, aku bisa melihat ada seorang satpam sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Dilihat dari keadaan gedungnya, tidak mungkin ada sembarang orang yang bisa mengakses ke kamar selain pemilik apartemen.

"Mungkin terdengar bodoh, tapi bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan kamar di apartemen ini, _Nii_ -san?" tanya Hattori terdengar masih belum yakin.

"Aku kenal dengan orang dalam, lebih tepatnya pemilik gedung ini, karena itu aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah," ucap Subaru-san santai, "sebenarnya bukan aku yang kenal, rekanku lah yang memberiku akses."

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam," ucap Kudo setelah dia sadar dengan keadaan.

Kami semua mulai melangkah masuk, kecuali Hattori. Karena sadar temannya tidak ikut melangkah masuk, Kudo berhenti dan memperhatikan Hattori.

"Ada apa, Hattori?" tanya Kudo.

"Sepertinya kalian akan aman di tempat ini, karena sudah ada yang menjaga kalian, lebih baik aku pergi untuk membantu yang lain," ucap Hattori terlihat menerawang sebentar sebelum menatap Kudo yakin, "bagaimana?"

Kudo menghela nafas dan mengangguk, "Terima kasih karena telah mengobatiku. Berhati-hatilah saat menghadapi mereka."

Hattori mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Setelah itu dia melangkah berlawanan arah dengan kami.

Kudo sendiri terus menatap langkah temannya. Dilihat dari matanya, aku yakin sekali bahwa pemuda tersebut ingin sekali ikut berpartisipasi dalam menghadapi anggota organisasi. Tapi, melihat keadannya saat ini, dia pasti merasa akan membebani yang lain jika dia berada di tempat kejadian.

"Edogawa-kun," panggilku karena pemuda tersebut tidak segera bergerak.

Kudo terlihat berjingkat terkejut sebelum beralih menatapku. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk sebentar sebelum memulai langkahnya kembali.

...

Sesampainya di kamar, aku tidak terkejut saat melihat ruangan luas dengan perabotnya yang terlihat mahal. Aku bisa menebak bahwa sewa kamar apartemen ini bisa lebih dari satu juta yen.

Ku perhatikan sekeliling, memang ruangan ini sangat luas, tapi hanya ada satu kamar tidur saja. Ya, aku tidak bisa memaksa Subaru-san untuk menyewa apartemen yang punya lebih dari satu kamar tidur. Itu akan menambah biaya.

Kudo terlihat lega ketika melihat sofa di ruang tamu. Matanya berbinar sebelum dia berjalan mendekat dan mulai tiduran di sana.

Subaru-san duduk di tempat lain, sofa khusus untuk satu orang. Aku sendiri akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan hal sama dengan yang dilakukan Subaru-san.

"Eh, Haibara? Sebaiknya kau tidur di dalam kamar," ucap Kudo tidur berbantalkan tangannya sendiri.

Ku pejamkan mata dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang egois dengan mendapatkan pelayanan yang lebih dibandingkan orang lain."

Aku merasa sedang diperhatikan. Saat aku membuka mata, benar saja, baik Kudo maupun Subaru-san sedang memperhatikanku dengan ekspresi masing-masing.

"Bukan begitu, lebih baik kita beristirahat selagi bisa," ucap Kudo menatapku bosan, "begini saja, kita akan bergantian jaga. Bagaimana?"

Belum sempat aku menanggapi, Subaru-san mendahuluiku, "Aku setuju akan hal itu. Aku akan berjaga duluan. Kalian tidurlah."

Dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sambal menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Aku tidak mau tidur kamar."

Gerakan Kudo maupun Subaru-san menjadi terhenti kembali. Mereka berdua kompak menatapku.

"Haibara, jangan menjadi gadis yang menyebalkan disaat genting seperti ini," ucap Kudo menatapku dengan tatapan lebih bosan lagi, "kau tadi baru saja terjun dari gendung pencakar langit. Lebih baik istirahatlah di tempat yang nyaman."

"Lukamu lebih para dari yang ku derita, Ku—Edogawa-kun," ucapku hampir saja kelepasan. Sekali lagi aku lupa bahwa saat ini aku sedang bersama dengan Subaru-san.

Kudo menepuk sofa dengan bangga, "Aku sudah nyaman berada di sini, jangan usir aku."

Kali ini ku tatap Kudo dengan bosan, "Baiklah, aku akan tidur di dalam. Tapi, setelah ini, aku yang akan terjaga. Tolong bangunkan aku, Subaru-san."

Setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari orang yang bersangkutan, aku segera melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Kembali ku tengokkan kepalaku ke belakang untuk melihat Kudo.

"Aku tidak akan mengunci kamarnya, jadi…"

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan," ucap Kudo dan Subaru-san secara bersamaan. Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum karena hal tersebut.

…

Aku terbangun dengan keadaan ruangan yang terlihat remang. Ku kedipkan mataku beberapa kali sebelum mengedarkannya untuk mencari sumber cahaya.

Dari pintu kamar yang terbuka, bisa ku lihat cahaya masuk menerangi ruangan yang sedang ku tempati. Aku ada dimana, ya?

Ku coba untuk mengingat-ingat kembali, apakah yang ku alami tadi hanya mimpi belaka?

Ketika aku bergerak untuk duduk, rasa sakit segera menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhku. Dengan keadaan remang-remang, aku bisa melihat ada beberapa plester dan kasa yang menempel di tanganku.

Aku pun segera mengedarkan pandangan. Dilihat darimana pun bisa ku pastikan bahwa kamar tidur ini bukan kamar tidurku yang berada di rumah profesor. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk bergerak turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Aku terhenti ketika melihat Kudo sedang duduk di sofa sambil melihat tv. Pandanganku segera beralih ketika mendengar suara dari arah dapur yang tepat berada di samping sofa. Di sana ada Subaru-san dengan serbetnya, dia sedang lihai mencincang bawang.

Lama aku terpaku dalam diam, akhirnya Kudo menyadari keberadaanku terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah bangun, Haibara?" tanyanya sembari bergerak meminum cangkir berisi teh.

Subaru-san segera mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatapku. Saat pandangan kami bertemu, dia tersenyum, " _Ohayou_."

Aku tetap bergeming. Entah kenapa badanku terasa lelah sekali. Padahal ku pikir aku sudah tidur cukup lama.

"Duduk lah. Mau ku ambilkan teh? Atau mungkin kau mau mandi dulu?" tanya Kudo terlihat begitu santai.

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, "Aku masih bermimpi, ya?" tanyaku dengan suara parau. Aku baru ingat aku tidak minum sama sekali sejak terjun dari gedung tinggi tadi siang.

Ah, iya benar. Aku baru saja terjun dari gedung tinggi. Beruntung karena aku masih bisa hidup meskipun saat ini badanku rasanya sakit semua.

Ku perhatikan Kudo tersenyum kecil dan berdiri. Dengan sedikit pincang—aku paham dia mencoba untuk terlihat berjalan biasa—Kudo mengambil gelas. Dia mengisinya dengan air putih, setelahnya dia mendekat ke arahku.

Bukannya menyodorkan gelasnya padaku, Kudo malah menarikku ke sofa, tentu dengan sangat perlahan, "Duduk dulu," ucapnya sedikit menekan pundakku.

Aku pun mengikuti intruksinya dan duduk. Baru setelah aku terdiam di atas sofa, Kudo memberikan gelas yang dia bawa kepadaku. Aku menerimanya.

"Minum," ucap Kudo karena aku hanya terdiam sembari memandangnya.

Mataku beralih sebentar ke arah gelas sebelum aku meneguk habis isi gelas tersebut. Aku menghela nafas panjang setelahnya.

Kudo tersenyum dan mengambil gelas dari tanganku. Karena semua perlakuan Kudo, aku jadi semakin bingung lagi. Sebenarnya yang ku alami sejak pagi tadi hanya mimpi atau memang kenyataan?

Belum sempat aku mencari jawabannya dengan ingatanku, suara Subaru-san membangunkanku.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya, sebaiknya segera mandi," ucapnya sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur, "tapi, hati-hati dengan lukamu."

Aku kembali memperhatikan diriku sendiri, kali ini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas plester dan kasa yang sudah menempel di tangan dan kakiku. Sepertinya memang yang ku alami bukanlah mimpi. Nyatanya bukan hanya aku yang terluka, Kudo juga terluka—ya meskipun sekarang dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba ingin tahu.

Kudo duduk kembali ke sofa dan menarik ponsel dari balik bantal yang berada di sofa tersebut, "Masih jam tujuh, tidak ada salahnya jika mandi jam segini."

Aku menghela nafas, "Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku untuk bergantian jaga."

Gerakan Kudo yang semula akan membuka _snack_ segera terhenti. Suara berisik yang sedari tadi dibuat oleh Subaru-san juga ikut terhenti.

Mata Kudo bergerak ke arah lain, sepertinya dia sedang bertukar pandangan dengan Subaru-san.

"Bukannya kami tidak mau membangunkanmu, kami memang sengaja akan membangunkanmu ketika makan malam sudah siap," jelas Kudo.

Ku kerutkan alisku, "Jangan bilang kau juga tidak tidur, Edogawa-kun?"

Kudo terlihat sedikit gelagapan. Tapi, cepat-cepat dia mengembalikan ekspresinya, "Aku tidur kok, tapi tidak bisa lama."

"Dan aku juga tidak berniat tidur karena sudah waktunya untuk makan malam saat Conan-kun terbangun," lanjut Subaru-san terdengar mulai menggoreng sesuatu.

Ku pejamkan mataku dan ku pijat pelan pelipisku yang terasa berkedut, "Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti aku yang akan jaga malam. Sekarang aku akan mandi," ucapku sembari bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

…

Ketika aku selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, makanan sudah tersedia di meja. Kudo dan Subaru-san pun dengan sabar menungguku sampai aku siap. Tapi, aku tidak terkejut ketika melihat mereka menatapku secara bersamaan ketika aku keluar dari kamar usai berganti pakaian.

Aku menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir, "Sudah sangat lapar, ya?"

Kudo terlihat menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Subaru-san sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Baru saja aku duduk, tiba-tiba saja Kudo sudah menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dan berseru ' _Itadakimasu_ ' diikuti oleh Subaru-san. Aku sendiri hanya menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku tanpa berkata apapun.

Subaru-san membuat kare untuk makan malam kami. Memang tidak ada pilihan lain karena kare satu-satunya makanan yang cocok untuk orang banyak. Lagipula kami juga ada dalam keterbatasan bahan.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Kudo bergumam 'enak'. Pemuda tersebut segera memusatkan perhatiannya pada Subaru-san.

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan masakanmu, Subaru-san. Tapi, rasanya benar-benar tidak berubah," ucap Kudo dengan mata berbinar.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Kudo makan masakan Subaru-san. Tapi, untukku ini adalah yang pertama kalinya.

Karena penasaran—karena sampai-sampai Kudo memuji masakan dari Subaru-san—akhirnya aku menyendok penuh kare beserta nasinya. Perlahan aku tersenyum ketika lidahku mulai merasakan bumbu karenya.

"Oke, untuk masakan seorang cowok, ini benar-benar enak," ucapku setelah menghabiskan kunyahan pertama.

Subaru-san tersenyum sambil memandang Kudo dan aku secara bergantian, "Terima kasih."

Selama makan malam berlangsung, kami bertiga terus berbincang ringan. Tapi, tentu saja Kudo yang lebih mendominasi percakapan kami. Meskipun Subaru-san adalah tetanggaku, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa terlalu akrab dengannya.

Memang menurut Kudo dia bukan bagian dari organisasi. Hanya saja aku merasakan aura yang aneh darinya.

Jadi, setelah makan malam selesai, beginilah posisi kami bertiga.

Aku, karena satu-satunya cewek, akhirnya aku berinisiatif untuk mencuci piring. Karena jatah memasak sudah diambil oleh Subaru-san.

Kudo, dia sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil menonton tv. Aku tidak paham kenapa dia bisa sesantai itu, mengingat seharian ini kami terus menghindar dari kejaran organisasi.

Subaru-san sendiri, dengan segala keterpaksaan, dia sekarang sedang beristirahat di dalam kamar. Sebenarnya aku ingin memaksa Kudo juga untuk tidur, tapi sepertinya dia sudah cukup istirahat sore tadi.

Usai menaruh celemek di tempatnya, aku ikut bergabung dengan Kudo.

"Kudo-kun," ucapku sengaja memelankan suara agar tidak terdengar oleh Subaru-san.

Yang bersangkutan pun segera menoleh. Tanpa menjawab, dia hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak ada kabar dari ibumu?"

Ekspresi Kudo seketika berubah. Aku paham, sangat paham sekali. Harusnya aku sadar bahwa dia sedang kebingungan sekarang. Dia hanya mencoba untuk tidak panik.

Kudo menggelengkan kepalanya setelah cukup lama hening, "Ku pikir sebaiknya kita tidak menggunakan ponsel terlebih dahulu agar kita tidak gampang terlacak."

Aku langsung setuju dengan ucapan Kudo. Organisasi itu terlalu menakutkan. Mereka mempunyai banyak anggota yang tidak pernah kita duga. Bisa jadi salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang _hacker_ handal atau apapun itu.

Oke, sebaiknya lupakan dulu tentang ketegangan kami seharian ini, beruntung karena kami diberi waktu untuk istirahat. Mungkin kami bisa selamat selama melakukan pergerakan secara hati-hati.

Setelah jeda cukup lama, akhirnya aku menghela nafas, "Kau tidak mau istirahat lagi? Sebaiknya aku yang jaga terlebih dahulu karena kau masih terluka, Kudo-kun."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Haibara. Lagipula aku tidak tega membiarkan dirimu berjaga di malam hari sendirian," Kudo menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala dan memejamkan matanya. Dia pun segera bersandar, "Lebih baik kau yang istirahat. Kau pasti tertekan seharian ini."

Sekali lagi aku tidak protes dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kudo. Aku memang tertekan. Tapi, bukan berarti orang-orang harus memperlakukan aku dengan sangat baik karena kasihan kepadaku.

Baru saja aku berniat untuk menasehati Kudo, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah benda dingin yang menempel di pelipisku. Punggungku segera menegak, karena tanpa melihatnya pun aku tahu apa benda tersebut.

"E...Edogawa-kun," bisikku terlampau pelan dengan dada berdebar.

Kudo hanya begumam tanpa merubah posisinya. Sekali lagi aku memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa _sih_ , Haiba..." ucapannya terhenti ketika dia menatapku. Matanya terbelalak, "Vermouth," gumamnya setelah cukup lama hening.

Aku mendengar desisan dari belakang kepalaku. Sudah dipastikan desisan tersebut berasal dari Vermouth yang sedang menempelkan pistolnya di pelipisku.

"Jangan berisik, _silver bullet_ -kun, jika kau ingin tuan putri ini selamat," ucapnya dengan suara pelan, namun terdengar begitu santai.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk tanpa suara?" tanya Kudo terlihat masih terkejut. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, "kamu mendobrak pintunya?"

"Tentu saja akan lebih mudah melakukan _hacking_ pada kamar dengan kunci digital. Jangan pikir kalian akan aman berada di tempat dengan pintu masuk seperti itu," jelas Vermouth sembari mencengkram pelan pundakku.

" _Saa,_ mari kita bertiga keluar dari sini tanpa menimbulkan suara," ucap wanita tersebut sambil merubah posisi moncong pistolnya di belakang punggungku.

Kudo berdiri terlebih dahulu, dia pun berjalan mendahuluiku dan Vermouth. Sama seperti apa yang diintruksikan oleh Vermouth, kami bertiga keluar dari kamar tersebut tanpa suara. Aku melihat punggung Kudo, pemuda tersebut terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namun, ketika dia sudah keluar dari pintu, dia terpaku menatap depan dengan mata terbelalak.

Ketika aku berada di belakang Kudo, aku mengerti kenapa dia berekspresi seperti itu. Di depan kami saat ini, berdirilah Gin dengan senyum khas miliknya. Ketika melihatku, senyum tersebut semakin mengembang.

"Akhirnya setelah sepuluh tahun kau bersembunyi, sekarang kau tidak bisa lari dariku lagi, Sherry," ucapnya dengan suara dingin yang terlampau menakutkan.

"Jangan eksekusi dia di sini, Gin. Lebih baik di tempat lain," ucap Vermouth yang sedang berada di belakangku.

Gin menyeringai, "Tenang saja, Vermouth. Aku masih ingin berbincang dengan dia terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menghabisinya."

Terdengar tawa kecil Vermouth, " _Ara_ , tidak biasanya. Ku pikir kau adalah orang yang tidak sabaran, Gin."

Gin mendengus, "Hari ini suasana hatiku sedang baik."

Setelah berhasil keluar dari gedung apartemen—aku tidak paham kemana perginya satpam di pintu depan—aku dan Kudo digiring untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang tak lain adalah milik Gin. Aku tidak tahu lagi, selama perjalanan kami—entah mereka akan membawaku dan Kudo kemana—aku hanya bisa diam dengan rasa panik.

Tiba-tiba saja Kudo mencengkram jemariku—dengan posisi kedua tangan kami diborgol ke belakang. Dia sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku.

Kudo pun berbisik, "Jangan khawatir, Haibara. Aku akan melindungimu."

...

Saat ini aku dan Kudo sedang berada di sebuah ruangan—sepertinya gudang penyimpanan. Kami berdua duduk dengan disorot lampu. Di depan kami, Gin, Vodka dan Vermouth berdiri sambil memperhatikan kami.

Gin dengan tangannya yang terus berada di dalam saku celananya. Vodka membawa sebuah pistol. Dan Vermouth sedang asyik menyalakan rokoknya.

Usai berhasil menyalakan rokok, Vermouth memperhatikan aku dan Kudo, " _Nee_ , Gin. Mau kita apakan tuan putri ini?" ucapnya sembari menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Wanita tersebut segera menyunggingkan senyum, "Dan juga, malaikat penjaganya."

Gin menarik tangannya bersamaan dengan pistol dari dalam saku celananya. Dia tersenyum sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke depan, "Sepertinya malam ini aku sedang ingin mendengarkan sebuah penjelasan singkat."

"Tapi, _aniki_. Bukan kah bos memberi pesan agar segera melenyapkan mereka berdua?" tanya Vodka terkejut.

Mata Gin melirik ke arah Vodka sebentar, "Hm, kali ini aku setuju dengan Vermouth. Aku ingin tahu, selama ini Sherry bersembunyi dimana. Aku ingin mendapatkan penjelasan tentang itu."

"Nah, Sherry, silahkan beri penjelasan. Dan juga, pesan terakhirmu," ucap Vermouth menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok.

Nafasku segera tercekat ketika mataku bertemu pandangan dengan mata Gin. Perasaan ngeri yang sering ku rasakan, kini benar-benar terasa begitu nyata. Ya, memang nyata. Karena hal yang ku takutkan selama ini akhirnya terjadi padaku.

"Aku..." ku beranikan diri untuk bersuara, tapi rasa takut ini sudah terlebih dahulu menguasaiku.

Gin menarik pelatuk pistolnya, "Ku pikir kau tahu kalau aku adalah orang yang tidak sabaran, Sherry."

Tubuhku semakin menegang setelah mendengar Gin bersuara lagi. Aku harus bisa menguasai diriku sendiri dan terlepas dari rasa takut ini, atau aku dan Kudo akan mati dalam beberapa detik kedepan.

Ku coba menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah mataku yang tergenang oleh air mata. Apa benar aku sudah seputus asa ini?

"Jangan tekan dia. Jika kalian ingin penjelasan, aku yang akan memberi penjelasan," dengan suara lantang dan teramat santai, Kudo pun berbicara. Dia mulai menjelaskan semuanya mulai dari awal.

Aku tidak tahu ini akan berakibat baik atau malah sebaliknya, tapi jika kami bohong, Gin tidak akan segan-segan menembakkan pelurunya. Dan, aku sudah sangat mengenal orang itu. Gin, dia adalah tipe orang yang bisa mengerti mana orang yang sedang berbohong atau tidak.

Vermouth dan Vodka terlihat ikut mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan yang dilakukan oleh Kudo. Aku bisa melihat kedua orang tersebut merubah mimik mukanya. Vermouth memejamkan matanya dan menyilangkan tangan. Vodka terlihat begitu terkejut. Bahkan Gin pun juga sama.

Ku perhatikan Kudo setelah dia menjelaskan tentang jati dirinya. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, dengan semua tekanan ini, Kudo dengan santai menjelaskan bahwa dia adalah orang yang dulunya menjadi target pembunuhan oleh organisasi.

"... Waktu terus berlalu, dan selama itu pula Haiba... ah tidak, Miyano mencoba untuk membuat antidote untuk APTX-4869. Tapi, dia tidak berhasil membuat obat permanennya. Jadi, kami terus terperangkap di tubuh ini."

Kudo menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Dengan berani, dia terus memperhatikan tiga orang yang kapanpun bisa mengeksekusi kami. Aku tidak tahu rencana apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, tapi melihat ekspresinya itu, sepertinya dia sudah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi, kau adalah Kudo Shinichi?" tanya Vermouth tanpa membuka matanya. Dia pun terus menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok, "Pantas saja selama ini kau sering menargetkan kami. Ku pikir kau tidak punya alasan lain selain untuk mencoba melindungi Sherry."

"Aku memang berniat untuk melindungi Miyano dari kalian. Dan juga, aku ingin menghancurkan organisasi kalian," dengan berani Kudo menyunggingkan senyum khas miliknya.

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Sepertinya Kudo ingin mati lebih cepat dari yang dia bayangkan. Ku pikir dia sudah cukup mengenal watak ketiga orang yang sedang berhadapan dengan kami saat ini, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengerti.

Dengan nafas yang terlampau berat, ku coba untuk memanggil nama Kudo. pemuda tersebut segera menatapku. Senyum arogannya berubah menjadi senyum menenangkan. Bibirnya bergerak seperti berucap ' _daijoubu_ ' tanpa suara.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Air mataku tidak bisa ku tahan lagi. Perlahan, pipiku mulai basah karena air mataku sendiri.

Seperti bangun dari keterkejutannya, Gin segera mengarahkan pistolnya ke arahku, "Sudah cukup informasi yang ku dapatkan. Sekarang, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Tunggu dulu," Kudo berseru sambil mencoba untuk lepas dari ikatan, "jika kalian membunuh kami berdua, organisasi kalian akan benar-benar hancur."

Gin mendengus, "Jangan pikir aku akan takut dengan gertakanmu, _chiisana tantei_."

"Lepaskan Miyano, dia berhak lepas dari cengkraman kalian!" sekali lagi Kudo berseru. Mendengar seruan tersebut, tubuhku terasa bergetar hebat.

Senyuman Gin terlihat semakin tinggi, "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi dia akan lepas dari cengkraman kami," jari telunjuk Gin mulai bergerak, " _otsukaresama deshita_ , Sherry."

Ku pejamkan mataku setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Gin. Suara tembakan terdengar dan mendengung di telingaku. Tak berselang lama, ku rasakan beban tubuhku menjadi berat sekali. Punggungku segera berbenturan keras dengan lantai.

Tembakan kedua terdengar. Dan aku bisa mendengar suara rintihan orang diantara suara pistol yang entah kenapa terus berdengung di telingaku.

Kudo, ini lah akhirnya? Apa kita benar-benar akan berakhir seperti ini? Apa benar kita akan berakhir hari ini juga?

"Ku—kudo," dengan nafas tersegal ku coba untuk memanggil namanya.

Namun, tidak ada balasan. Oh, _tantei-_ san, jangan bilang kamu sudah pergi dari dunia ini lebih cepat dariku?

Memikirkannya membuat tubuhku terasa dingin. Tunggu dulu, setelah ku rasa-rasa, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan semua ini. Biasanya Gin akan menargetkan kepala untuk mengeksekusi korbannya. Apalagi dengan keadaanku dan Kudo yang terikat, dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

Tapi, jika hal itu terjadi, ku pikir aku akan segera pergi dari dunia ini secepatnya. Nyatanya, aku malah masih bisa bernafas meskipun terasa berat. Ku pikir Gin tidak menembak kepalaku. Jadi, ku coba untuk merasakan kira-kira dimana peluru Gin bersarang.

Setelah mencoba mencari pusat rasa sakitku, aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Memang ketika tertembak, tubuh akan terasa berat. Dan kita tidak akan tahu dimana letak peluru tersebut tanpa melihat lukanya secara langsung.

Baru ku sadari juga, sedari tadi aku mendengar suara tembakan. Jangan bilang, sedang ada baku tembak?

Perlahan ku buka mataku. Hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah telinga seseorang. Beruntung posisiku sekarang terlentang, setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lebih mudah. Jadi, setelah mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku, perlahan aku memanggil nama Kudo.

Terdengar suara rintihan. Tak lama kemudian, telinga orang yang berada di atasku bergerak sedikit. Setelahnya aku bisa mendengar suara Kudo, "Kamu baik-baik saja, Haibara?" tanya pemuda tersebut dengan suara parau dan putus-putus.

Aku terkejut karena mendapati bahwa kami berdua masih hidup. Ya, kami memang masih hidup. Aku bisa merasakan dadaku yang naik turun. Dan secara tidak langsung aku bisa merasakan Kudo sedang bernafas juga.

"Kenapa kita masih hidup?" tanyaku masih tidak percaya. Air mataku kembali mengucur deras melewati ujung mataku.

Belum sempat Kudo menjawab. Bisa ku dengar ada suara seseorang yang meneriaki nama kami.

"Shin-chan, Ai-chan, kalian masih hidup, kan?" bisa ku lihat bingkai wajah yang begitu ku kenal. Benar saja, aku sedang melihat Yukiko-san, ibu dari Kudo.

Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Dia segera melepaskan ikatan tangan kami dan mengangkat perlahan tubuh Kudo dariku. Yukiko-san terdengar memekik setelah melentangkan Kudo.

"Ya tuhan, Shin-chan. Bertahanlah, kami akan segera merawatmu," dia beralih menatapku dengan wajah panik. Bisa ku lihat di ujung matanya terdapat setitik air mata yang kapanpun bisa jatuh.

"Ai-chan, bahumu terluka. Kamu masih bisa bergerak?" tanya Yukiko-san sambil membantuku untuk duduk. Susah payah ku tahan rasa sakit yang bersarang pada bahuku dan duduk.

Aku terperanjat ketika melihat keadaan Kudo. Baju yang dia pakai, di bagian dada telah ternodai oleh darahnya sendiri. Yukiko-san segera beralih kembali ke Kudo ketika aku sudah bisa mendudukkan diriku sendiri.

"Yu-chan! Shin-chan butuh bantuan disini!" teriak Yukiko-san ketika melihat suaminya.

Ayah Kudo segera mendekat. Dia terbelalak mendapati anaknya dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Cepat-cepat dia memanggil seseorang melewati walkie-talkie. Tak lama kemudia ada dua orang membawa pandu.

Mereka bertiga segera membawa Kudo pergi. Yukiko-san kembali menatapku usai mengusap ujung matanya. Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku erat.

Yukiko-san pun berbisik, " _Nee_ , Ai-chan. Mulai sekarang kau akan aman. Jangan takut, karena semua akan baik-baik saja."

Aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup. Tapi, apapun itu, aku merasa hidupkan akan sia-sia jika aku mati sekarang. Karena sudah banyak orang yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungiku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku membalas pelukan Yukiko-san dan tanpa malu aku menangis dalam pelukannya.

...

 _ **~ Satu Bulan Kemudian ~**_

' _Hari ini, tepat satu bulan setelah kejadian baku tembak antar tiga orang diduga anggota sebuah organisasi teroris dan polisi yang dibantu para anggota FBI. Baku tembak tersebut menelan beberapa korban. Ada beberapa anggota polisi dan FBI yang terluka parah. Ada pula kerabat dari korban sandera yang terluka ringan. Dan kedua korban sandera sendiri dikabarkan meninggal di tempat sebelum baku tembak terjadi. Sepertinya, korban sandera bisa diselamatkan jika polisi dan FBI bergerak lebih cepat. Yang lebih disayangkan lagi, polisi dan FBI tidak berhasil membekuk tiga orang tersebut. Dengan kata lain, tiga orang tersebut sekarang merupakan seorang buronan. Jadi, jika Anda melihat orang dengan ciri-ciri_...'

"Haibara, matikan tv-nya," ucap suara seseorang membangunkanku dari lamunan.

Segera ku pusatkan perhatianku pada orang tersebut, "Kudo-kun? Sudah bangun ternyata," ucapku sembari mematikan tv seperti yang diminta oleh Kudo.

Dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, Kudo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Jangan panggil aku Kudo. Dia, Kudo Shinichi, orang itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Kudo Shinichi sudah meninggal satu bulan yang lalu. Tertembak mati oleh sekawanan teroris."

Ku hela nafasku pelan dan ku tatap Kudo dengan iba.

Memang setelah mendapatkan pertolongan, nyawa Kudo bisa diselamatkan dengan dilakukan operasi untuk mengambil peluru dari dadanya. Beruntung karena peluru tersebut tidak bersarang di tempat yang vital, jadi Kudo masih bisa diselamatkan.

Tapi, karena berita tersebut tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi, dan juga para anggota organisasi belum tertangkap, maka kami semua yang terlibat dalam masalah tersebut mengambil sebuah keputusan.

Polisi berhasil memanipulasi laporan yang akan disebar luaskan di media. FBI juga setuju menjadikan Gin, Vodka, dan Vermouth sebagai buronan dengan syarat masyarakat harus mengenal mereka sebagai teroris.

Karena tiga orang tersebut masih buron, demi keselamatanku dan Kudo sendiri, akhirnya kami juga menyetujui bahwa kami dikabarkan meninggal dunia. Jadi, orang-orang akan berpikir, dari kejadian tersebut ada dua orang korban.

Satu adalah aku. Yang diidentifikasikan sebagai Miyano Shiho, seorang mantan anggota teroris yang berkhianat.

Dan yang kedua adalah Kudo Shinichi. Seorang korban murni yang gugur dengan berani demi memberantas para teroris.

Dengan kesepakatan tersebut, akhirnya dengan bantuan polisi dan FBI juga, aku dan Kudo disembunyikan. Lebih tepatnya, kami berdua dipindahkan negara untuk sementara.

Akan ku jelaskan bahwa, saat ini aku dan Kudo sedang berada di sebuah apartemen milik ibu Kudo saat dia tinggal di Amerika. Dengan kata lain, aku dan Kudo disembunyikan di Amerika. Selain agar FBI bisa melindungi dan terus mengawasi kami.

Namun, karena kesepakatan itu, semuanya akan berubah. Bukan hanya Miyano Shiho dan Kudo Shinichi saja yang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Haibara Ai dan Edogawa Conan pun juga sudah menghilang dari dunia ini.

Kalian bisa mengatakan bahwa aku dan Kudo menjadi orang baru. Benar-benar baru karena kami tidak mempunyai masa lalu. FBI sepakat akan melindungi kami jika kami mau mengikuti aturan mereka.

Dengan kata lain, kami akan hidup tenang mulai saat ini. Tidak ada kejaran para anggota organisasi. Dan kami tidak perlu lagi bersembunyi dari mereka.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka. Sebuah kepala menjulur masuk memperlihatkan wajah Yukiko-san dengan senyum ceria khas miliknya, "Selamat pagi, sepertinya Shin-chan sudah bangun kali ini."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Selamat pagi."

"Ibu, jangan panggil aku Shin-chan," gumam Kudo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yukiko-san berkacak pinggang dengan alisnya yang bertautan, "Tidak boleh, kah? Lagipula yang membuat nama itu adalah ayahmu sendiri."

"Benar sekali. Lagipula, aku sudah mengusahakan agar namamu tidak diganti," ucap Yusaku-san tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar melewati Yukiko-san.

"Kenapa kau masih mempermasalahkan hal itu, Kudo? Tidak seperti kau saja jika terus-terusan terjebak pada masa lalu," ucap Hattori ikut muncul dari pintu dan segera menatapku, " _nee_ , _Onee_ -chan, kenapa kau tahan menghadapi orang seperti dia setiap hari?"

"Ku harap kau juga bisa terbebas dari masa lalumu, Ai-kun," ucap profesor Agasa masuk dengan senyumnya.

Aku sedikit terkejut melihatnya disini. Terlebih lagi, saat ini dia sudah terlihat sehat kembali. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia terlihat sama mengenaskannya dengan Kudo. Ya, meskipun sepertinya Kudo lebih parah.

" _Hakase_ ," aku berdiri dan segera menuju ke arah profesor.

"Sepertinya, bahumu sudah sembuh total. Beruntung Shinichi-kun yang melindungimu juga selamat dari tragedi ini," ucap Subaru-san baru ku sadari berada di belakang profesor.

"Ya, karena kita kedatangan banyak tamu hari ini, sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Iya, kan, Ai-chan?" ucap Yukiko-san bergerak dengan cepat dan memelukku erat, "kau pasti bosan menemani Shin-chan yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup."

"Lebih baik aku mati pada saat itu," ucapan Kudo terdengar sedingin es.

Semua orang otomatis terdiam. Senyum yang sedari tadi merekah pun perlahan menghilang. Keadaan seketika menjadi canggung.

Aku pun menghela nafas, "Kudo-kun, jangan berkata seperti itu," ucapku sambil memperhatikannya.

Hattori menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, "Aa~ sepertinya aku tidak akan menginap disini. Aku akan cari hotel," ucapnya berlalu keluar kamar.

Yukiko-san yang semula terlihat bersedih, segera merubah ekspresinya menjadi terkejut, "Ehh? Kau benar-benar mau menginap di hotel? Padahal aku sudah membeli banyak persediaan makanan untuk kita semua," dia pun ikut keluar kamar mengejar Hattori.

" _Saa, Hakase_ , sepertinya kita harus menemani Hattori-kun jika dia benar-benar mau menginap di hotel," ucap Subaru-san dan keluar dari kamar.

Hakase menatapku penuh arti sekilas dan segera mengalihkan padangannya, "Kau benar, Subaru-kun. Lebih baik kita temani dia."

Tinggallah aku, Kudo dan Yusaku-san. Aku bisa mendengar Yusaku-san menghela nafas. Dia perhatikan Kudo-kun yang terbaring di kasur sambil memusatkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Shinichi, apa kau mau bertemu dengan Ran?" tanya Yusaku-san membuatku terkejut.

Selama sebulan ini tidak ada orang yang berani menyinggung Kudo dengan nama tersebut. Kami juga sudah sepakat agar dalam waktu dekat ini kami tidak menyinggung apapun yang berhubungan dengan Mouri Ran.

Karena ucapan itu, Kudo menatap Yusaku-san, "Ayah, jangan bercanda. Ran tidak akan percaya jika aku masih hidup. Lagipula, perjanjiannya mengatakan bahwa lebih baik aku tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya demi keselamatan Ran sendiri."

Yusaku-san tersenyum lelah, "Jika kau paham tentang itu, ku harap kau bisa menerima kenyataan ini," dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku, "dan juga, jangan bebani orang yang sebulan ini menemanimu. Kau sendiri kan yang bertekad untuk melindunginya apapun yang terjadi."

Kemudian Yusaku-san menundukkan kepala sejenak dan segera pamit keluar. Meninggalkan aku dan Kudo sendirian di kamar ini.

Perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku untuk kembali mendekati Kudo. Aku duduk di kursi yang semula ku duduki saat aku menemani Kudo, aku menghela nafas dan mendongkak untuk menatap Kudo dari jarak dekat.

Mata kami bertemu. Namun, kami berdua terdiam. Setelah cukup lama pada posisi tersebut, aku segera menundukkan kepalaku.

Ku tarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Maafkan aku, Kudo-kun," ucapku masih menunduk. Karena tidak segera mendapat jawaban, ku lanjutkan ucapanku, "sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak awal, ku pikir ucapan tersebut akan membebanimu. Tapi..."

Tanpa ku sadari sebulir air mata menetes melewati pipiku dan jatuh di tangan Kudo. Setelah mencoba mengatur nafas, aku pun melanjutkan ucapanku, "Jika ini bisa meringankan bebanmu, aku akan mengatakannya berkali-kali. Ah, mungkin juga tidak sepadan dengan perjuanganmu dan pengorbananmu. Kalau kamu mau, aku akan membiarkanmu meminta sesuatu padaku. Apapun itu, yang penting kamu bisa kembali seperti dulu."

Isakku mulai terdengar. Biasanya jika aku sudah masuk dalam fase ini, aku tidak akan berbicara lagi karena bisa membuat tangisku semakin pecah. Namun, hari ini aku merasa aku harus menuangkan semuanya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu agar kau kembali seperti Kudo Shinichi yang dulu, hanya saja, aku tidak mau terus-terusan melihatmu terpuruk. Seperti seseorang yang tidak punya harapan. Jika kau, orang yang ku jadikan panutan sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi. Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

Ku rasakan tangan Kudo berada di atas kepalaku. Perlahan, tangan tersebut mengusap rambutku pelan, terlampau sangat hati-hati.

"Haibara, aku yang harus minta maaf," ucap Kudo dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "jangan menangis. Ayo kita hadapi masalah ini bersama."

"Ta—tapi..."

Kudo terdengar kembali menarik nafasnya, "Aku hanya butuh waktu."

Aku terdiam. Perlahan, ku dongkakan kepalaku untuk menatap Kudo. Pandangan mata kami kembali bertemu.

"Haibara," ucap Kudo memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

Ku naikkan alisku untuk memberi isyarat bahwa aku menanggapinya.

"Hanya kamu harapanku satu-satunya, jangan pergi dari hidupku."

Aku terpaku. Karena terlalu terkejut, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ku lakukan. Dan aku tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa.

Wajah Kudo terlihat sedikit memerah, "Hey, katakan sesuatu, jangan diam saja."

Aku tidak tahu wajahku saat ini memerah atau tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa pipiku memanas karena perlakuan Kudo.

"Tenang saja, aku akan terus berada di sisimu," sebuah suara yang bersumber jauh di belakangku tiba-tiba terdengar. Tanpa menengok untuk melihat pun aku sudah tahu Yukiko-san yang telah berbicara.

" _Nee, oba-_ san, jangan merusak suasana seperti itu. Harusnya kita tunggu sampai _ano nee-_ chan menanggapi Kudo," itu suara Hattori.

"Jangan panggil aku, _oba_ -san!" seru Yukiko-san marah.

"Wah-wah, cukup mengejutkan, Shinichi-kun," terdengar suara Subaru-san juga.

"Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku akan kesepihan tinggal di rumah sendiri," dan profesor menanggapi.

"Yukiko," kini terdengar suara Yusaku-san, "kita serahkan apartemen ini untuk Shinichi. Atau kita belikan baru untuknya?"

Dan semua keributan itu terus belanjut. Aku sendiri masih belum berani untuk memperlihatkan wajahku ini kepada mereka. Jadi, aku terus memperhatikan Kudo saat ini.

Kudo sendiri, setelah memperhatikan keributan di belakangku dengan ekspresi bosan, kini pandangannya bertemu lagi dengan pandanganku.

Kami berdua pun tersenyum. Tanpa ku sadari, sedari tadi jemariku dan jemari Kudo saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik sekarang kita makan malam," suara Yusaku-san berhasil melerai keributan yang terjadi cukup lama.

"Baiklah, makan malam kali ini untuk merayakan pernikahan Shin-chan dan Ai-chan!" seru Yukiko-san dengan semangat.

Aku dan Kudo serentak menegakkan punggung. Dan secara bersamaan kami memperhatikan kerumunan yang berada di mulut pintu kamar ini, "Siapa yang akan menikah, hah?!" seru kami bersamaan pula.

 **~ Owari ~**

 **Akhirnya setelah hampir satu tahun—benarkan? Saya lupa—saya berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini. Sebenarnya saya bisa melanjutkannya karena saya sedang istirahat. Kebetulan lagi sakit, jadi ingin rehat dari tugas kuliah. Dan juga, karena beberapa hari yang lalu saya berhasil donlot beberapa episode lawas Conan, akhirnya saya punya inspirasi. Untuk beberapa adegan yang ada di cerita saya, mungkin bisa membayangkan di Movie 20 Conan, yang bagian Conan dan Haibara yang ditahan. Well, saya harap ceritanya tidak mengecewakan. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa saya adalah penggemar berat AiCon atau CoAi, jadi jangan protes saya di review karena memberikan akhir fic seperti ini ya haha *devil laugh* *plak*.**

 **Waktunya membalas review!**

Shiho Miyano- **san : Terima kasih Shiho Miyano-san atas reviewnya. Semoga terhibur dengan fic saya. Selamat menikmati chapter ini!**

Shiholover- **san : Sudah saya lanjut. Dan baru saja diupdate haha *plak*. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Semoga terhibur dan selamat menikmati chapter terakhir ya!**

a- **san : Ini lanjutannya. Selamat menikmati dan terima kasih sudah mau mereview**

 **Yosh, meskipun sepertinya tidak mendapatkan tanggapan yang banyak, tapi saya tetap berterima kasih kepada reviewers saya. Sekali lagi, saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Semoga tidak ada yang kecewa untuk chapter ini.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **P**

 **L**

 **E**

 **A**

 **S**

 **E**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary : Sepuluh tahun berlalu, selama itu pula Haibara terus berusaha untuk membuat antidote dari APTX-4869 dan selama itu pula Conan terus menjadi kelinci percobaan dari Haibara. Sepuluh tahun berlalu, Haibara maupun Conan kini sudah kembali tumbuh ke tubuh asli mereka sebelum mengecil. Apa semua akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan tanggapan orang-orang yang dulu kenal dengan Shinichi Kudo? Apakah Haibara dan Conan aman dari teror Black Organisation?**

 **Disclamer : Meitantei Conan is mine *devil laugh* #ditimpuk Gosho Aoyama-sensei**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Haibara Ai/Miyano Shiho dan Edogawa Conan/Kudo Shinichi**

 **Warning : OOC, OOT, Gaje, Typo, OC (Author)**

 **~ Meitantei Conan ~**

Ten Years After : Balas Review

Author : "Ehm, tes 1... 2... 3... tes _mic_ dicoba."

Conan : "Kenapa tidak segera kita mulai saja, Thor?"

Author : (Ngeliatin Conan dengan tatapan dingin) "Panggil aku Ai-chan."

Haibara : "Tunggu dulu, jika kau menggunakan _nick name_ itu, para pembaca akan bingung."

Author : (Beralih natap Haibara) "Oke, putri, terserah. Jika aku tidak boleh pakai _nick name_ itu, lalu aku harus memperkenalkan diri dengan nama apa?"

Haibara : "Author saja lah."

Author akhirnya mengibarkan bendera putih.

Conan : "Cepatlah, Thor. Para pembaca sudah menunggu."

Author : "Baiklah, kami akan memulainya. Perkenalkan nama saya Author-sama..."

Haibara dan Conan : "Author-sama?"

Author : "Disini saya sebagai moderator untuk rapat pembahasan review pada fanfic saya yang berjudul 'Ten Years After'."

Conan : "Jangan abaikan kami!"

Author : "Di samping kanan saya ada Edogawa Conan sebagai ketua dan juga sebagai orang yang akan menjawab review. "

Conan : "Terserah."

Author : "Di samping kiri saya ada Haibara Ai sebagai notulis dan menjadi pembaca review yang nantinya akan ditanggapi oleh Edogawa-kun."

Conan : "Edogawa-kun?"

Author : "Ya, karena ini rapat resmi, panggilannya harus resmi pula."

Conan : "Author sudah gila."

Haibara : "Sebagai tambahan, sebenarnya aku terpaksa mengikuti rapat ini."

Author : (mode berbisik) "Nanti di belakang panggung bakal ada salam tempel kok."

Haibara : (Hanya menatap Author dengan datar).

Author : "Untuk mempersingkat waktu, langsung saja kita bahas review di fanfic 'Ten Years After'. Haibara-san, waktu dan tempat dipersilahkan."

Haibara : (Berdehem) "Pe-review pertama di Ten Years After, **uyab4869** -san, 'Akhirnya update juga, selalu ditunggu lanjutannya. Saya penggemar pair ini'."

Author : "Untuk Edogawa-kun, dipersilahkan untuk langsung menjawab tanggapan dari setiap review yang dibacakan oleh Haibara-san."

Conan : "Hm, Author sudah setengah tahun lebih tidak update."

Author : "Panggil saya Author-sama."

Conan : "Karena Author adalah orang yang malas, jadi dia tidak bisa update secepatnya."

Author : "Sekarang kau balas dendam dan mengabaikan aku?"

Conan : "Mohon maaf untuk Uyab-san. Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi penggemar pair Edogawa Conan dan Haibara Ai, saya juga suka pair tersebut. Sebenarnya untuk fic Ten Years After sudah tidak ada lanjutannya. Mungkin Author ingin menambahi?"

Author : "Karena saya sudah memutuskan untuk membuat Ten Years After dibagi menjadi dua chapter, maka saya sudahi fic tersebut. Tapi, mungkin saya akan mencoba untuk membuat fic baru dengan pair yang sama. Silahkan tanggu saja!"

Haibara : "Terima kasih untuk Uyab-san. Selanjutnya, dari **aishanara87** -san, 'Ini ai con belum pacaran ya?'."

Conan : "Sebenarnya fic ini tidak berhubungan dengan cerita Author yang berjudul 'The Mystery of Labyrinth Underground', jadi pada dasarnya di fic Ten Years After, hubunganku dengan Haibara hanya sekedar teman kelas—seperti saat di cerita asli Meitantei Conan."

Haibara : "Terima kasih juga untuk Aishanara-san. Review ketiga dari **ara surara** -san, 'dah tamat kah?'."

Conan : "Ya, benar. Untuk fic Ten Years After sudah cukup sampai dua chapter saja. Jadi, fic ini sudah tamat."

Haibara : "Terima kasih Ara-san atas reviewnya. Dilanjut, review dari **Guest-1** , 'Author, lanjut dong fanfic dengan judul "pilih aku atau dia" dong. Plissssssssss, tolooooongggggggg. Aku penasaraaaaaaaaannnn'."

Conan : "Haibara, bisakah kau bacakan dengan bahasamu sendiri? Aku takut ketika melihatmu membaca review tersebut."

Haibara : "Seperti yang diberitahukan Author, kan? Ini rapat resmi, sudah seharusnya aku membaca review sesuai tulisan dari para reviewers."

Conan : ( _Speechless_ ) "Ya sudahlah, terserah. Untuk urusan lanjut-melanjut bukan wewenangku, jadi untuk review dari Guest-1 ku serahkan pada Author saja. Orang yang bersangkutan dipersilahkan untuk menjawab."

Author : (Menjitak Conan terlebih dahulu) "Sebenarnya alasan saya tidak melanjutkan cerita tersebut karena saya lupa dengan alur ceritanya, jadi saya biarkan begitu saja. Tapi, jika diperbolehkan, saya akan merubah cerita tersebut mulai dari chapter pertama. Tapi, untuk summary dan sebagainya akan saya usahakan agar sama seperti cerita 'Pilih Aku atau Dia' yang awal."

Haibara : "Sebaiknya kau tidak lepas dari tanggung jawabmu. Kalau tidak bisa menyelesaikan sebuah tugas, lebih baik kau tidak melakukannya sejak awal."

Conan : "Aku setuju dengan Haibara."

Author : "Waktu itu Author sedang bebas. Tapi, karena beberapa alasan, tiba-tiba Author jadi tidak punya waktu untuk menulis cerita. Akhirnya setelah lulus SMA, Author lupa dengan jalan cerita yang seharusnya saya selesaikan."

Conan : "Eh? Kau sudah lulus SMA? Sekarang sedang kuliah?"

Author : "Iya, sudah semester 6."

Conan : "Senangnya bisa kuliah, aku saja selama 21 tahun masih menjadi anak SD kelas 1."

Author : "Saya turut berduka cita mendengar hal tersebut."

Haibara : "Sudah cukup kolom alasan dari Author dan sedikit cuap-cuapnya. Terima kasih untuk Guest-1. _Next_ , dari **nojaki** -san, 'Ayo bikin fic buat pair ini lagi'."

Conan : "Melihat karakter Author yang menjadi penggemar beratku dan Haibara, sudah dipastikan dia akan membuat fic untuk pair aku dan Haibara lagi."

Haibara : "Sedikit info, sebenarnya aku sudah dikontrak lagi untuk menjadi karakter dari cerita baru Author."

Conan : "Eh? Kau juga, Haibara? Aku juga sudah dikontrak. Tapi belum ada tanggal pastinya."

Haibara : "Benar sekali, semoga saja Author tidak hoax kali ini dan juga terima kasih untuk Nojaki-san. Berikutnya, review dari **Guest-2** , 'Ceritanya agak membingungkan, atau akunya yang nggak mudeng-mudeng'."

Conan : "Untuk Ten Years After memang tidak seperti cerita-cerita lain dari Author. Setelah saya teliti, memang cerita ini adalah cerita pertama Author dengan genre _adventure_ dan _suspense_."

Author : "Saya masih dalam tahap pembelajaran untuk genre selain _romance, humor, family_ dan drama. Mungkin penjelasan saya membingungkan di Ten Years After. Mohon maklum, saya harap Guest-2 bisa memahaminya, jika mau membaca ulang."

Haibara : "Semua memang butuh belajar, semangat untuk Author dan terima kasih untuk Guest-2 atas reviewnya. Dan, review terakhir yang ada untuk chapter 2, dari **coai yess** -san, 'Akhirnyaaa.. aku sukaaaaa.. semangat terus thor buat ff coainyaaa'."

Conan : "Oke, untuk pe-review terakhir mendapat ucapan terima kasih dariku. Mungkin Coai-san sudah menunggu untuk chapter 2 Ten Years After. Maafkan kelalaian Author sehingga membuat Coai-san menunggu setengah tahun. Dengan sedikit kedipan mataku, Author pasti sudah bisa semangat untuk membuat fic tentangku dan Haibara lagi. Jadi, jangan khawatir dan mohon tunggu sampai Author update ya!"

Author : "Haibara, kau punya racun yang bisa menyiksa orang selama seminggu berturut kemudian dia bisa langsung mati?"

Haibara : "Untuk apa kau minta racun itu?"

Author : "Untuk meracuni orang di sebelah kananku."

Conan : "Oe, kau ingin aku mati? Kalau aku mati, aku tidak akan bisa menjalankan kontrakku untuk ikut lagi di dalam ceritamu."

Author : "Karena kau menjengkelkan."

Haibara : "Sudah-sudah. Karena semua review sudah dibaca, sekarang sudah waktunya menutup rapat ini, bukan?"

Conan : "Author, jangan lupa memberikan bayarannya ya! Awas kalau kau kabur."

Auhtor : "Tenang saja, segitu nggak percayanya kau dengan saya. Kalau begitu, karena kami bertiga sudah menjalankan tugas kami, maka..."

Ayumi : "Eh?! Sudah mau selesai?"

Mitsuhiko : "Kenapa kita tidak dilibatkan dalam rapat ini?"

Genta : "Kami kan juga termasuk dalam grup _Detective Boys_! Kenapa hanya Haibara dan Conan saja yang ikut rapat?"

Ayumi : "Ayumi juga ingin masuk ke dalam chapter ini lagi."

Mitsuhiko : "Apa kau sudah dikontrak untuk chapter ini, Ayumi-chan?"

Ayumi : "Eh? Harus ada kontrak dulu ya?"

Genta : "Tentu saja, ketika kita masuk dalam chapter pertama, kita juga diberi kontraknya kan?"

Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko : "Author benar-benar tidak adil!"

Author : "Sudah-sudah, tenanglah kalian semua. Mari kita berkumpul untuk membicarakan kontrak untuk kalian bertiga di ceritaku selanjutnya.

Akhirnya Author, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta bergerak ke sudut ruangan meninggalkan Conan dan Haibara sendiri di meja rapat.

Haibara : " _Nee_ , Kudo-kun. Silahkan tutup rapatnya."

Conan : "Aku bukan moderator, Haibara."

Haibara : "Begitu juga dengan aku."

Conan : "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menutupnya?"

Haibara : "Aku tidak dikotrak untuk menutup rapat ini."

Conan : "Aku juga!"

Haibara : "Kalau begitu, biarkan saja begini sampai para pembaca lelah membaca cerita tidak berguna ini."

Conan : (Membungkam mulut Haibara) "Sssttt... jangan keras-keras, nanti kalau Author mendengarnya bagaimana?"

Haibara : (Melepas tangan Conan) "Biarkan saja. Dia tidak akan pernah berani membantahku."

Conan : "Baiklah-baiklah, _ohime-_ sama. Aku yang akan menutup rapat ini. Jadi, karena kami semua sudah menjalankan tugas kami, dengan ini rapat pembahasan review untuk cerita Ten Years After selesai. Terima kasih atas partisipasinya."

Conan dan Haibara kompak berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

 **~ Owari ~**


End file.
